


Beat The Odds

by Syco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syco/pseuds/Syco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are complex and hard to maintain. Naruto refuses to give into the hype about how they never work, he was going to beat the odds. A series of short moments of having a long distance relationship. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling the Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 19  
> Sasuke: 21

_February 8 2007: 5 months together_

The snow settled onto the ground like a perfect puzzle. If only life was as easy to fit together as snow seemed to worm its way on the ground. He let his breath ghost over the pane of glass before swallowing the awkward feeling and turned around to face his friend.

"I have someone." He murmured out, cutting her tirade off about how he should get out there and date someone, anyone.

The silence was suffocating and he fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater. He felt guilty; he should have told her sooner. Much sooner.

"Oh." It slipped like a whisper from pink lips. "Who is it? Why have you never told me?"

Naruto winced at the obvious disappointment at hiding this from her. They had been best friends since their junior year in high school. He thought the answers over in his head and he sighed.

"You don't know them and…" he hesitated and he knew Sakura would pick up on it. "It's complicated."

He knew this was a big deal. This was his first relationship and he was 19 going onto 20 at the end of the year. Was it even a relationship? He frowned, and ran a hand through his messy hair. He knew Sakura was waiting patiently and he wished he knew how to be open about it, but how to do explain to your best friend that you've never physically met your boyfriend?

He turned his eyes to meet her jade ones and decided to man up. He took a deep breath and sat on his desk chair.

"We met…online." He told, his voice small and quiet.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "a lot of people meet online nowadays," she shrugged. "You have to introduce me to her."

Naruto almost flinched but glanced at her with determination. She also didn't know that he was bisexual, in all fairness he didn't know until five months ago either.

"We haven't met yet." He boldly told and smiled, "and I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend Sakura."

"I always knew you were a little queer," she teased without hesitation, and grinned, "but…" and there was silence. Naruto knew why.

How can you have a boyfriend if you've never met?

He sighed and turned his chair in a circle. "I guess, it's weird to call him my boyfriend right?"

He stopped for a second to catch sight of Sakura who was shaking her head.

"I mean we haven't even met," he bit his lip while his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt guilty saying this about Sasuke – because they were together, even if not physically. "And I guess he really can't be my boyfriend if we-"

"Stop." Sakura frowned, "that's not it." She glanced around the room quickly as though gathering her thoughts. "Just…how do you know he is who he says he is?"

Ah.

Naruto smiled and his heart fluttered. Did that mean she accepted his relationship for what it was?

"We've spoken on camera." He shrugged his shoulders. He got to know Sasuke before his looks were involved and because of that he felt strongly connected to him. They were taking it at a snail's pace and Naruto was comfortable with that and welcomed it.

Sakura seemed pleased with the answer and gave a tender smile. "Does he make you happy?"

Naruto nodded, a light smile gracing his face. "I think he does."

She nodded, "then just because he's not here doesn't make him not your boyfriend." She chuckled lightly once she heard what she had said. "That is, do you know what I mean?"

Naruto mulled that over and sighed, "I do but…can he really be considered my boyfriend when I could be making him up?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "just because you haven't dated anyone doesn't make you desperate enough to create an imaginary boyfriend."

He puffed out his cheeks but the smile never left. "I guess but…is it weird to call someone your partner when you have never met?" he mused and brushed a stray strand away from his eyes. "I think it is."

"You never pegged me to be someone who wanted to be normal," she scolded lightly and Naruto gave out a breathy chuckle.

"I guess but," he bit his lip. She was taking it well, but what about the others? What if they laughed at him or undermined his relationship.

She stared at him lovingly before sighing and standing up to promptly hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell Sakura!?"

"Stop it." She caught his eye and held it. "Whatever negative thought you're thinking about, stop." She saw his eyes fill with surprise and she smirked. "Everything will be fine, be proud of your relationship with him. Because it is a relationship, you are exclusive right?"

Naruto weakly nodded, a faint pink tinted his cheeks.

"Then he is your boyfriend. Nobody can take that from you," she smiled and gently rubbed the spot she had just smacked mere seconds before.

She stood there, quietly watching how relief shone through bright blue eyes. She wandered back to the bed and got comfortable on it.

"Thanks," he spoke proudly out, "you're always so smart."

"Stop flirting with me, you have a man now." She waggled her eyebrows at him before grinning. "Tell me all about him! What's his name? How old is he? Where is he from? How'd you meet?"

Naruto grinned, showing his white teeth before spinning in his chair again.

"Sasuke, and he's two years older than me. He lives in Chicago." Although far away he was not too far, Canada was just next door to the United States. He grinned and paused a little embarrassed at the next question. "Online game…" he quietly told the world.

"Kinky," she grinned and smirked, dismissing his insecurities. "Does he have siblings? What does he look like?"

Her reply made a smile slip onto his face, which he had no plans of removing. He could not believe her attitude towards it all; she was understanding and his eyes shone with pride for having such an amazing woman as a friend.

It took until 11:00 at night before Sakura was satisfied with her answers and went home.


	2. Saying I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 19  
> Sasuke: 21

_ April 15 2007 - 7 months together _

His cell phone never felt as heavy as it did today. He stared at the message and sighed, before twirling the phone carelessly in his hand.

Maybe instead of texting it to Sasuke he should have called. Would that make it more impactful? He wasn't even sure where Sasuke was right now- possibly in class. It was early afternoon, it made sense that he would be too pre-occupied to respond instantly to his message.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and swallowed down his anxiety. What was done was done; he can't undo a text message. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even undo it, but maybe he should have sent it with more thought and class instead of a quick decision without really weighing what the effect would be.

_I love you. [11:20pm]_

He had finally said- well texted- it to Sasuke. It was seven months into their relationship and he had finally said the words that he felt.

A part of him felt ridiculous. He never even met Sasuke yet, and yet it was possible to feel such a strong connection to him? He almost felt kind of silly loving someone he didn't physically know, and that kind of scared him. If Sasuke wanted to end their relationship the simplicity of ending it was clawing at the back of Naruto's mind. Sasuke could just vanish and he would never know what happened or why.

The small sound of a duck quacking drew his attention back to the black phone in his hand. He saw the sender's name and it brought a smile to his face. He quickly swiped his finger across the screen to reveal the reply to his confession.

_Hn. [11:30pm]_

That was all it said. Naruto frowned. Here he was pouring his heart out, his emotions to his boyfriend and he got that simple one word reply. He sighed and turned his phone off and placed it his iPhone dock. His mind stormed and he squished down the disappointment and hurt that filled his chest.

Maybe Sasuke was just not that into him?

He closed his eyes and tried to conceal how much pain he was in. It was amazing and terryfing that he was this crippled from a single word.

* * *

 

_ May 1 2007 - 8 months together _

Naruto shivered pulling his coat closer to his body. It would be this cold when he had to use the washroom and the closet building was across a long stretch of parking lot. He picked up his pace and mentally cheered as he reached the heavy metal doors blocking him off from the east side of Konoha campus.

He opened the door and ignored the sound of his phone alerting him of a new text message as he turned the corner heading towards the bathrooms. He practically ran through the doors and to the urinals. He heard his phone sound again, reminding him of his message. He quickly finished his business and made his way towards the automatic sinks, rinsed his hands, and dried his hands with paper towel before taking his phone out of his coat and checking his messages.

_Going out. [3:32pm]_

Naruto smiled and quickly replied.

_Be safe, hands to yourself! Love you. [3:42pm]_

Just as he was about to pocket his phone, it sounded again in his hand.

_Always. Love you too. [3:42pm]_

He froze and reread the message. It was still there. Without thought, screw long distance charges, he pressed his finger over the contact list and pulled up Sasuke's information. He brought the phone to his ear and could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"This is new." A slightly amused voice answered from the other end. His voice was always so sensual and Naruto always craved to hear more of it.

"I like to be different."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. God he just wanted to hear Sasuke say those words to him, with that deep comforting voice he had. He was desperate for it.

"Say it." He commanded. He needed to hear Sasuke say the words and let them wash over him. The proof that he was loved by the man that he loved.

It had agonized him for weeks when Sasuke never respond back with those words. It physically hurt to think that this man who he loved so dearly did not feel the same way. A part of him hated Sasuke for it- for making him feel so dead and heartbroken.

Slowly through the muddled pain Naruto realized that Sasuke not saying it was much sweeter. When he would hear those precious words, he knew that Sasuke would mean every single one of them and was not just saying it. Sasuke would mean it and Naruto found himself excited for the day he would be honoured to hear those words.

"I'm not saying it." It was clipped and slightly embarrassed and Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry?" Naruto sing-singed and batted his eyes at himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Still not happening."

Naruto let the silence wash over him for a few minutes, before he took a calming breath. Now that he thought about it, he never said those words out loud to Sasuke. Suddenly he felt like a high school kid at prom not knowing what to do.

He opened his mouth, and shut it quickly. He frowned, not liking how hard it was to do considering he felt like he was in love with Sasuke. He was, wasn't he? Then why was it so hard? He took a deep breath and studied himself int he mirror mentally cheering himself on.

"I love you." He whispered but knew Sasuke had heard him from the intake of breath that it drew from the other. Naruto smiled. He felt like a pressure was off his chest for saying the words. Suddenly, he wanted to say them again and again. It felt great to say.

"I love you too," the other murmured, so low that Naruto almost didn't catch it. He smiled softly and felt his heartbeat quicken like he was drunk off the words.

"Why is my voice echoing?" Sasuke curiously questioned.

Naruto hummed quietly, "Oh I'm in the washroom." He shrugged out and before he could open his mouth to say anything else Sasuke had hung up on him.

He chuckled and pulled the phone away from his ear and pocketed it in his coat. He turned to regard himself in the mirror and the smile would not leave his face. He was loved by Sasuke and he felt complete in that moment.


	3. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was completely and absolutely belonging to eskimo-cones, from Fanfiction.net  
> Ages:  
> Naruto: 19  
> Sasuke: 21

_ May 10 2007 - 8 months together _

A shower was sounding more and more like heaven in Naruto's mind. Just having the steam and heat relaxing his sore muscles was a tempting serpent, but as tempting as the shower was, laying on bed not moving for the rest of his life was definitely more appealing. The gym was always a sirens call, the song of being in shape but at the price of complete and utter soreness followed by regret. Vows to never return again always slipped through his lips but he knew he couldn't ignore the lure of the siren- he was always back at the gym the same week.

Naruto flopped down on his bed and groaned into his pillows, mumbling sweet nothings to the soft fabric. He was never moving again, he was content in his cotton embrace.

The sound of a duck quacking interrupted his continued praise to his magnificent bed. He grumbled as he glared at the offending phone that was laying peacefully on his desk. Why was his desk on the other side of the room?

The temptation to ignore his iPhone was high. However, a nagging voice (much to his charging sounded like Sakura) told him to go get it and not be so lazy.

At a snail's pace he started dragging his feet across the room, mentally filing away that he should change all text tones, that way he would know whether or not it was worth moving for.

Quickly snatching up the device he glanced at who texted him and puffed out his cheeks. 'Just Kiba.' He fluidly moved back towards his bed again. Laying back down, he nuzzled his pillow affectionally, before hearing his phone go off again. He brought the device into his vision and smiled as he saw a different name on the screen.

_How was your day? [5:03pm]_

It was simple and yet said a lot about the importance of Naruto in his life.

_Long, gym beat my ass to the ground. [5:04pm]_

_Hn. [5:04pm]_

He chuckled at the reply. Naruto had gotten used to that reply and craved hearing it spoken out loud again.

_I think I'm going to marry my bed. Its always been there for me. [5:04pm]_

His muscles protested as he slowly rolled onto his back, relaxing into his mattress.

_You're in bed? [5:05pm]_

_Mhmm [5:05pm]_

He felt a bit bad, making his bed all gross with his sweat but showering required movement, and that was just not going to happen.

_Naked? [5:05pm]_

Naruto almost choked.

_Why would I be naked? [5:05pm]_

It was the early evening, who just hung out on their bed naked?

_Thought I'd ask. [5:06pm]_

He shrugged his shoulders and debated how to reply to such a text. After being supplied with nothing by his brain, he decided he would ignore the message until Sasuke responded again.

_What are you wearing? [5:11pm]_

He glanced down at his clothing, wondering if he could make what he was wearing sound more appealing. Black sweats with a grey t-shirt didn't shout 'sexy'. Contemplating what to reply with he decided there wasn't a way to make what he was wearing sound sexy.

_Black sweats, grey t-shirt. [5:11pm]_

_Hn. What about your boxers? [5:12pm]_

_Why? [5:12pm]_

It was out of character for him to ask that type of question. Naruto was a bit concerned about why this was the topic of conversation.

_Picturing you. [5:13pm]_

Suddenly he felt naked. Naruto blushed and glanced down at his clothing, wondering briefly why he felt so uncomfortable with Sasuke picturing him in bed dressed in sweats. He swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the sudden increase in his heart rate.

His mind suddenly supplied him with a vision of Sasuke clad in sweets and a band t-shirt. It was definitely a sight to see and he wish he could see what exactly he was wearing.

_What are you wearing? [5:15pm]_

_Nothing. [5:15pm]_

Naruto almost choked and his face heated up to a unhealthy shade of red. He closed his eyes and thought of his boyfriend lounging around, completely nude. His dick started to harden with the thought and he hoped he wasn't drooling.

He wanted to spontaneously be where his boyfriend was. To touch every available patch of skin he could see. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, wondering what to reply with besides 'wish I was there'.

_I wish you were here squirming under me [5:17pm]_

Naruto groaned having wished the exact same thing seconds ago. He ran his hand over the bulge in his sweats, feeling heat pooling in his stomach at the sensitivity. He bit his lip, trying desperately to shake the image of Sasuke's naked body out of his mind.

He scanned the room and suddenly felt a wave of loyalty wash through him. He would not masterbate in his shared dorm, even if his roommate was out for the weekend. So it left him with one option.

_Thanks asshole. Now I gotta take a cold shower. [5:18pm]_

_Why do you need to take a shower? [5:18pm]_

_Because bastard, I'm hard. [5:19pm]_

_I am too which is why I wish you were here...riding me. [5:19pm]_

Sasuke could be a real asshole. He frustratedly stood up, dropping his phone onto his bed, and moved towards the adjoined bathroom.

With speed he did not usually possess, he quickly stripped down to his birthday suit and desperately turned the shower to bare-bones cold. Taking a second to mentally prepare, he stepped under under the spray and withheld a flinch at the cold temperature. Slowly and thankfully his mind strayed from Sasuke's naked body and towards quickly cleaning off the clinging sweat and getting out from the merciless cold.

Within a few minutes he was no longer hard and as a plus all his sweat had been washed away. He grabbed the towel hanging just on the back of the door and quickly wrapped it securely around his waist. He used the other towel and ran it through his hair.

Once he was satisfied with his state of being dry, he waltzed back into the room. He opened his closet and shifted through the close before pulling out a pair of loose shorts and a plain t-shirt. He dropped the towel and quickly changed before slouching down onto his bed and snatching his phone back up.

3 new messages flashed on the screen. He unlocked his phone and quickly read through them.

_Can you imagine my dick in you? You'd be begging for it. [5:20pm]_

_You seriously left to take a cold shower? [5:29pm]_

_Idiot. [5:36pm]_

Naruto tapped his screen lightly before deciding how to respond.

_Yes, I took a shower. What did you expect me to do asshole? I was hard! [5:54pm]_

_I was hoping you would jerk off with me. [5:55pm]_

He knew he was blushing and he couldn't seem to form a single coherent thought but many images were supplied. He growled and mentally reminded himself that he had just gotten rid of a problem, he did not need-or want-another. Instead he trailed his mind back to why he wouldn't jerk off with Sasuke (at least in his dorm room).

_You know I have a roommate, I don't jerk off in this room. [5:55pm]_

_Couldn't you have used the washroom? [5:55pm]_   
_Isn't your roommate gone this weekend? [5:55pm]_

He chuckled nervously, the idea of using the bathroom was appealing. He mentally scolded himself, 'next time'.

_Yeah. I didn't even think about that... [5:56pm]_

Naruto took a long deep breath in and released it. It was now awkward and it was all his fault. Sasuke had wanted to jerk off with him-something they never did, and something he never even considered. He just proved his inexperience with being intimate with a partner.

_You owe me [5:59pm]_

He almost laughed at the mental image of Sasuke making some kind of childish pout at having the mood ruined. But Naruto agreed, he did need to make this up to him.

_Yes oh great one. I will make it up to you. [6:00pm]_

_You need more practice at sexting. [6:00pm]_

_Good thing I have someone to practice with! [6:00pm]_

_Hn. [6:01pm]_

He smiled and let the conversation drop. Quickly glancing at the time, he realized that Sasuke would be heading off to his final class of the day. It would be the perfect time for him to turn his attention back to an assignment he had been neglecting, but instead he flicked on the television and relaxed back into his bed.


	4. Shopping For A Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 19  
> Sasuke: 21

_ July 6 2007 - 10 months together _

Shopping for a man was in a completely different ballpark than shopping for a woman. When buying a girl a gift, there was always a fail safe way to ensure the girl would like it: bring a woman with you. It was just that simple. Now shopping for a guy, who also happened to be your boyfriend, completely different story.

He had brought his best guy friend and his other best friend to assist in purchasing this birthday gift. He had hoped that having Kiba around would help him figure out what to buy his boyfriend without it being too fruity and cheesy while it still being something to remember.

They had been at the mall for 2 hours and had made no progress - except for deciding what to eat for lunch. That was quickly decided in minutes.

"I don't understand what's wrong with buying him a game," Kiba murmured out.

"Because he can buy himself a damn game."

Silence followed and Naruto sighed.

"I can't just buy him anything either Kiba," He hotly told, quickly stealing a fry from his friend's tray. "It has to mean something. A game...really doesn't mean jack shit."

"You sound like a chick."

"What -"

"What did you just say, Kiba?" The complete ice that was uttered in that sentence had both Naruto and Kiba turning their heads to their female companion. Her green eyes were hard and glaring daggers at the brunette. Naruto almost felt bad for him, but he should have known better. Sakura never takes it kindly when her gender is mocked.

Kiba's reply was to roll his brown eyes and continue to eat his french fries, completely ignoring the hateful stare she was giving him.

"I mean, he sounds like a girl." He told again, showing off his teeth in a wide grin. "It has to mean something~" he parroted back in a pathetic attempt at sound like a high strung woman. It failed and only caused a few people in the food court to stare at them.

"What's wrong with him wanting it to mean something?" Sakura retorted back, "just because Naruto cares about what others think-"

"Woah...I do n-"

"Does not mean that he is feminine!" she huffed out, cutting Naruto off before he could interrupt. "It's cute that he wants Sasuke to like it."

Naruto sputtered, "Cute? Just because I want to get him something nice does not make it 'cute'" He scrunched his face up at the word, and turned his eyes to Kiba, "and definitely doesn't makes me a girl."

Kiba's eyes softened. "It's not that you want to get him something nice, Naru. It's how you're being the worlds pickiest prick about it!" he huffed out and frowned when he noticed that he had no fries left. He glared up at the blond who sheepishly grinned before plopping the last stolen fry into his mouth.

"Nothing wrong with him wanting to get the perfect gift for his boyfriend." She countered, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.

"Guys are simple to shop for though!" Kiba proclaimed and glanced at his friend, "just buy him a game and he'll be thrilled!"

Naruto frowned, he knew what game Sasuke wanted too but...damnit he wanted to get something more personal! Something that he would remember and not a game that he could just walk over to the closest store and buy himself.

Kiba's eyes softened at seeing the conflicting emotions being showcased in his friend's blue eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to be helpful Naru," he told, swinging his arm around his friend's hunched shoulders. "I just don't know how to help you." He truthfuly told before sighing. "Let's go over again, what are we not getting him?"

Sakura for good measure stuck her tongue out like the mature adult she was, and smiled sweetly to their blond friend who looked a little tired. She perched her elbows onto the cafeteria table and rested her head on the plans of her hand.

"No jewellery."

Naruto nodded, it was not something you mailed to your boyfriend- plus what guy really wanted a beautiful necklace?

"No stuffed animals."

"No clothes."

Sakura disagreed strongly with that. She was sure they could find something suitable for the boy if Naruto wasn't so picky and hesitant about choosing a nice shirt. After an hour of arguing inside of a store, he had huffed and said that clothes were on the list of not purchasing. He stated it was too hard to buy clothing for Sasuke because he didn't know what kind of style he wore and he didn't want to spend his money just to find out that it was not something his boyfriend would want or wear.

It made sense, but she was sure they could find something Sauske would like. There was a hundred (maybe more) shops in this mall, there had to be one article of clothing the man wouldn't mind.

"No electronics."

"No food."

There was silence. She searched her mind for anything that would be gift worthy and did not fall under those categories and drew a complete blank.

Naruto groaned and banged his head lightly on the table. Everyone was starting to lose patience and hope with the mall hunt. He ran through a list of possibilities that would be gift-worthy and memorial.

There was always the generic mug gift. It would have some witty saying on it that would always get a smile. It was a safety net gift but it was also superficial. It was almost like he just thought about it at the last possible second and got him a mug.

He could also always get the man something from Things Engraved. There was a nice pen set on display there and he would always write Sasuke's name on it, but did Naruto really want to get him a pen? An expensive pen at that.

He could also get him a scarf. Winter would be approaching in few months and they were on sale since it was still summer. But a scarf? Didn't that qualify as clothing? Plus did Sasuke even wear scarves?

He huffed and glanced at Kiba who also seemed to be deep in thought. He loved his friends although they fussed and whined like babies, they were always there when he needed them. Something glinted on the brunette's chest that caught Naruto's eye.

Staring at the metal object his eyes lit up and he stood up staring at his best friend. Both of his friend's eyes turned to him, and he gave a sly grin.

"Kiba...I think I love you."

"You think? Dude, you should know you love me," he grinned. "Why the sudden possessive declaration? What would Sasuke think if he heard you?" Mock flirtatious tone which caused both Naruto and Sakura to roll their eyes.

Before replying he gave a devilish smirk. "You're wearing the perfect gift."

Kiba's eyes highlighted his clear confusion as he looked down at his clothing and what he was 'wearing'. He had on a loose fitting green Zelda t-shirt that had their game's symbol proudly displayed across the chest, and a pair of dark brown cargo pants. He frowned and glanced back up at his friend.

"Isn't clothing off the list?" He was sure Sasuke would not like anything he was wearing anyway.

"It's not clothing."

Kiba once again looked down at what he was wearing and stopped when he heard Sakura gasp with a small 'oh'. She smiled at him, making him even more confused.

"Care to tell me what it is then?" He bit out, looking between the pink-haired girl and the blond moron.

"Around your neck," Sakura pointed with her manicured index finger. He trailed his eyes back down to his body and saw what she was referring to, the pair of dog tags that were around his neck and resting on his chest.

"Doesn't this qualify as jewellery?" he asked honestly confused and touched the metal with his fingers.

Naruto merely shrugged, "it's manly jewellery though."

Sakura huffed at the reply before glancing between the two to see two identical grins spreading across their faces. Honestly, boys. Without waiting for them to move she decided to stand up and drop off their plastic white trays to the tray station. She smiled at the lady who was cleaning them off and politely handed the three trays over before walking back towards their table to see Kiba now standing.

It was such a great gift; it would be personal and not expensive. He could also put his own personal message on the tags, but Sakura didn't think Naruto would get sappy with it. Just write Sasuke's name on one and leave it like that. He didn't need to add his own name or their anniversary.

They all started to walk towards the stores, when Naruto slowed his walk down, causing both Kiba and Sakura to fall into step with him as well. He had the gift down, but...

"Now what card do I get him?"

Two groans could be heard as they walked away from him. He could not stop smiling at their antics. Quickening his pace, he sped up to catch up to the two retreating backs.


	5. We Met at...School?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 20  
> Sasuke: 22

_ October 13 2007 - 1 year and 1 month together _

Talking to your parents - well guardian, about having a partner was much harder than Naruto expected. He had planned to keep Sasuke a personal secret, well aside from his friends. He was hoping his guardian would never know. Mostly because Kakashi was always saying weird things, like 'just because there is a goalie doesn't mean you can't score.'

It was casual how Sasuke was brought up, he was munching on some chips while channel surfing. He had come home for the weekend, thankful to get away from campus. It was during one of the commercials about losing weight when Kakashi decided to blurt out, "who is Sasuke?"

That's when Naruto almost choked on a chip and his mind fizzled out and died.

"A friend." Naruto quickly replied, not ready to explain a boyfriend...who doesn't live here nor has he physically met. The commercial seemed much more interesting than before.

"Really?" Kakashi's eye curved up and a smirk was obvious behind his facial mask. Yes, his adopted dad wore a mask. Why? Naruto had no clue, he had given up on finding out why when he was a kid.

"Yes." Naruto eyed him. Technically boyfriend had the word friend in it.

"Do all of your friends send you birthday gifts from the US?"

Naruto eyes widened and immediately narrowed.

"You opened my mail?"

"No."

Naruto eyed him critically. He knew that Kakashi would not open his mail - aside from it being a federal offence. The man was more respectful than he appeared. So when he pulled out a small parcel, blue eyes widened and scrutinized the package as it was placed on his lap.

"Open it."

The demand in that voice made Naruto chuckle because it was said in a childish way rather than authorative. Kakashi may be 40 years plus (his real age, also a mystery to Naruto), but had a childish side that rivalled his own.

He glanced at the address written on the box, and figured that's how Kakashi found about Sasuke. He slowly opened the brown box, removed the tissue paper that was laying in the box and pulled out a small card.

The card was simple, had a little hand drawn fox with the words "Happy Birthday" arched above the fox. Inside was a simple 'have a good day' and Sasuke's signature. Sasuke wasn't the mushy romantic type, but he did small things that were more romantic than words could describe, like the card itself. Naruto loved that Sasuke drew for him.

Kakashi watched him place the card down, and stared at the orange drawn fox probably trying to figure out what was written inside. Naruto knew that his excuse that Sasuke was a friend was being critiqued. Rightfully so, but he didn't need to know that -not yet.

He turned his attention back to the box. At the bottom of the box was just a piece of paper. Naruto slowly pulled it out, his eyes scanning over it before his jaw almost hit the floor. He paid no mind to the fact that Kakashi was now reading the piece of paper over his shoulder with a frown of confusion.

"Just a friend, huh?" the man murmured, turning grey eyes to his son. "Since when do friends give gifts like that?" he gestured to the paper and crossed his arms.

There was a no bullshit sound to the question-he wanted the truth. Naruto tore his eyes away from the paper for a second but immediately glanced back at it. It still had the e-ticket to Chicago on it. Maybe it was fake? He dismissed the thought, Sasuke would not joke about this.

Without thought he pulled out his phone, ignoring his guardians' question and holding up his index finger. He just needed a minute to process and to figure out whether this was a joke or not. Kakashi's answer can wait a few seconds.

He pulled Sasuke's text history up with ease and quickly typed out a short 'is this ticket a joke?'

He pocketed the phone and turned his eyes to Kakashi who was still waiting. He bit his lip, turning his eyes back to the paper. He had to answer the question even if he felt his stomach tumble uncomfortably.

"He's a friend...who is sort of a boyfriend?"

Might as well rip the bandaid off. He wasn't ashamed of the relationship but...how do you explain this to your parent? Kakashi had raised him since he was six, this was new for both of them. He never had a boyfriend - or girlfriend - before. All twenty years of his life, well nineteen, he had been single.

"How come you never told me?"

Guilt washed through him. He couldn't tell him the truth - that he had never physically met Sasuke so he never brought it up to Kakashi who would no doubt demand a meeting or dinner.

"It's complicated." The confidence just oozed off him.

"What do you mean?"

"He lives in the US."

"How'd did you meet then?"

Well damn. He couldn't say 'online game' and chuckle it off.

No, that would result in a grounding (even at twenty) and permanent loss of phone use. He had the online safety talk too many times to throw out, that not only did he meet Sasuke in an online game, but he also was apparently -maybe - going to meet said guy in Chicago. His heart beat and he sincerely wished this was not some sick joke.

He quickly shook his head and dismissed those thoughts. How did he meet Sasuke, what would be believable.

"School."

It was possible and reasonable. Exchange students come and go and they live abroad. Naruto mentally patted his back, it would be near impossible to prove this wrong.

"Really?" Kakashi smiled, "how'd you meet?"

"He was lost," and then Naruto mentally cursed his brain for becoming a walking cliche.

"That didn't really answer the question."

Naruto groaned and proceeded to tell Kakashi exactly how he 'met' Sasuke. It was utter shit, but Kakshi didn't know that. As far as he knew, Sasuke was lost looking for a lecture hall and Naruto was headed that way and they got to talking and enjoyed each others company on the short walk. Afterwards they exchanged emails and kept in touch. It later transformed to attraction and then a relationship soon afterward.

Naruto knew he was going to hell for lying to his father-figure but the more he thought about it the more he had no problems with it, since this was Kakashi he had just saved himself from. He could be sadistic when he wanted to be.

* * *

 

Sasuke stared calmly at his older brother. The man had a sinister smile on his face.

"So I heard you on the phone the other day." Lie 1, Itachi wasn't home the other day. "And I heard you were going to Chicago for a week and a day."

No point in replying to those since they were not questions and Sasuke was not about to set himself up for a trap. He could feel it, Itachi was searching for something like a bloodhound with a scent.

"Does this have anything to do with that not a boyfriend friend Naruto?"

Sasuke just stared at his brother which just made the elder Uchiha smile and raise an eyebrow in question.

"You know it's interesting that you're going to the city on the same week I will be in there as well!" Lie 2. Itachi always went into the city on the last week of the month, and in December he usually didn't go into the city at all. This had been the trend with his brother for the past six years, so logically Itachi was purposely going to Chicago the same weekend that they would be there. Now how he found out that Sasuke was going to be with Naruto that week was a mystery better left untouched.

"Hn."

"I would love to meet your not a boyfriend friend since he'll be in the city as well. He's from Canada right? I bet we could find a lot to talk about."

Sasuke felt his head start to throb and it didn't help that his phone decided to make a sound notifying him of a new text message. It would have to wait.

"Itachi." He was glad that came out less murderous than his emotions right now. "You're not meeting him."

"Why?" he innocently questioned, "he's just a friend right?" Sasuke could almost see the twinkle of a challenge in those eyes.

"If he's not?"

And there was the victory in those eyes. Sasuke pretended not to care or notice.

"Then I wouldn't dream of bothering you guys." He told and nodded his head, "although if I do bump into you guys purely by accident, that is out of my control."

It was at that point that Sasuke walked away and decided to check his phone.

* * *

 

Kakashi had abandoned the third degree interrogation when Naruto received a reply from Sasuke.

_Not a joke. [4:10pm]_


	6. The Sounds of Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content! Please be advised of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 20  
> Sasuke: 22

_ December 5 2007 - 1 year and 3 months together _

Naruto's flight had been delayed due to weather conditions, which only increased his nerves because he now had more time to sit and think about the fated meeting. That is what he did for those two extra hours in Toronto- repeating encouraging mantras and hoping that this was not some sick joke. Can you imagine if he went all the way there to find out nobody was coming?

But now he was standing at Chicago O'Hare International Airport waiting at the luggage carousel and his stomach was just a mess. He was sure he was about to throw up, he glanced around the area searching for any close restrooms and found one near the exit.

He took a shuddering breath and grabbed his black suitcase off the belt almost stumbling as he did so. He sheepishly looked around, nobody seemed to notice his slip up. He sighed in relief and moved towards the exit of the terminal, taking a deep breath and trying to quell his stomach. He was sure he was going to puke but he kept telling himself that there was no reason to even if his mind supplied him with the image of nobody standing in the crowd for him.

He bit his tongue and tried to focus on the sensation of seeing Sasuke rather than his stomach flips. He left the terminal and emerged into the sea of people waiting for loved ones, some holding signs with names on it. He doubted Sasuke would be there with a sign. He knew exactly what Sasuke looked like and he almost wished that the man wouldn't be there to pick him up so he could high tail it back to Toronto and not deal with this sick feeling.

But he was there.

Naruto almost didn't walk towards him, instead he let his eyes drift anywhere but the man who was standing close to the back where there was less people around. He repeated the mantra of 'man up' in his mind as he began walking slowly towards the stoic man.

Sasuke's eyes met his and Naruto felt his breath shorten and his stomach twist painfully. He wonder why he felt so sick. It couldn't just be nerves at this point, he was sure he was catching something. He never felt so horrible. He tried to ignore the feeling, pushing it down and took his steady steps towards the man who was watching him like a hawk. It was almost too much to handle, to know that Sasuke was there - and not in some other country. He was within arms reach and that he had come for Naruto.

"Naruto." He reached Sasuke sooner than he expected, and suddenly he wanted to run. It was too much for his brain to processes, too many thoughts and emotions where running wildly. He pushed those aside, the fear and nervous to look at the man he loved.

Sasuke was taller than him by half an inch, his ebony hair styled uniquely. His posture was tense, but Naruto couldn't blame him. This was probably just as nerve-wracking for him as it was for Naruto.

Though his eyes were what caught Naruto's attention. He knew how dark they were, but to see them in person with clear relief in them was indescribable. It brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly he did not feel so sick anymore.

"Sasuke." He acknowledged, standing directly in front of him. Should he hug him? Was that too forward, they had just met after all but they had been dating and-

'Fuck it.'

He reached his arms around the taller male and pulled him close, breathing deeply and thanking his stomach for calming down enough for this precious moment.

"I can't believe it." He whispered quietly and held Sasuke tightly. This was real; Sasuke was real.

"I know."

They stood there for several seconds before pulling apart. Sasuke seemed to be less tense, ignoring the fact that a few people were staring at them. Who cared about what strangers thought?

* * *

 

_ December 5 2007 - 1 year and 3 months together _

Naruto was happy to note that the hotel had two beds, and the pressure of sharing a bed with Sasuke left him feeling refreshed. It's not that he didn't want to share with Sasuke, but he didn't want to obligation too either. It was nice to have options.

He peeled open his suitcase and started unpacking some of his clothes. His stomach still was storming but it had significantly become bearable. The ride from the airport to the hotel was pleasant; they spoke about the weather, the flight, and embraced the silence of just being in the same space. It was still processing in Naruto's mind that Sasuke, the guy he had only known through messages, Skype and small phone calls, was right beside him.

He wanted to do so much with him. Everything couples did: go on dates, hold hands (maybe, he wasn't sure he liked that idea too much), share food, steal blankets, watch movies, kiss...

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly opened the closet door beside the dresser where he was placing his clothes. Sasuke was devilishly handsome, and it almost surreal. How could a guy like that want someone like Naruto? He was not self-conscious in any form, but it baffled him slightly. Sasuke was perfect porcelain, raven feather hair with soft features, yet there was nothing feminine about him. He could have anybody if he wanted but he seemed to want him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head to regard Naruto.

Naruto took one step towards him, ignoring the curious gaze. He reached forwards, pulling Sasuke close to his body before hesitantly placing his lips over Sasuke's. Dark eyes widened and his posture stiffened, he was not expecting that.

Naruto hoped he was doing this right as he gently moved his lips against still ones. This was his first time kissing someone, and he only had television and movies to base what he was doing off of.

Just before he was about to pull back, he felt Sasuke move his lips in sync with his own. His mind happily cheered that he got a response before they quietly pulled apart.

Was that how a first kiss felt like? He frowned, it didn't feel like it was supposed to.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto averted his eyes, the frown still not leaving his face. Wasn't the first kiss supposed to have sparks? Shouldn't he have had butterflies in his stomach? Swooning into a puddle?

He took a seat on the bed, Sasuke hastily followed suit.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just..." Naruto bit his lip, he was never good at keeping things to himself. He liked to share and be open with those he considered important, but would it be insulting to say that he felt nothing with that kiss?

He sighed, mentally scolding himself for acting unusual. He turned his eyes to face dark questioning ones.

"No sparks..."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "No sparks?" he questioned in a teasing voice.

Naruto huffed and glared good naturally at him. "Isn't that supposed to happen? Sparks, butterflies..."

"Only in a disney movie."

"No need to make fun of me," He hotly told and began to stand but Sasuke pulled him back down onto the bed.

"I'm not." He said, keeping hold of his hand. It was warm and Naruto almost wanted to pull his hand away because it was just too warm, but he kept himself focused. He had wanted this (sort of) and he was going to welcome it.

"But then, doesn't that mean there's no chemistry between us? Maybe we're just not-"

"Do you want to kiss me again?"

Naruto turned questioning eyes to him. He recalled the feel of Sasuke's lips against his own and knew right then that yes, he did want to do it again.

"Yes."

"That's your answer."

Naruto blinked, "my answer?"

"You want to kiss me again, obviously there is 'sparks'" he air quoted which earned a gentle punch, courtesy of Naruto. "Though if you truly want to feel sparks, take a metal fork and find an outle-"

"Asshole," Naruto lightly commented, and was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke leaned over to press a firm kiss to his lips. He felt Sasuke's lips move, and he slowly followed his lead. It only last a few short seconds, but it gave back his confidence.

A kiss was not supposed to be a spark, the movies had it wrong. It was a drug; you wanted and craved for more of it. Naruto found himself yearning for the contact again, so he pulled Sasuke close and wrapped his arms around his neck. He watched memorized as a ghost of smile found it's way onto Sasuke's face before covering those enticing lips with his own.

Yes, it definitely was a drug.

* * *

 

_ December 9 2007 - 1 year and 3 months together _

He didn't quite understand why Naruto seemed so nervous about meeting his brother. It was not like he was going to meet the Queen of England, even though he was fussing probably just as much as he would be if he were meeting her grace.

"He won't eat me will he?"

"Why would he eat you?"

"I'm dating his little brother," Naruto replied, "isn't that enough?"

"Tch," Sasuke stood beside Naruto, adjusting the collar of the orange polo shirt that he had put on. "No, he will not eat you. You have nothing to worry about, I'm the one who should be worried."

"Why?"

"You'll find out." Sasuke irritably told, recalling the time that Itachi thought it would be fun to tell embarrassing stories to his last boyfriend. They both had a good time at his expense.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Naruto called out softly, "it'll be fine right?"

Sasuke nodded before he grabbed the room key. The coffee shop they were meeting the elder Uchiha at was just at the corner, less than a couple of minutes away by foot.

He turned to see Naruto following him out the door, his face showed his clear anxiety about the meeting and Sasuke wished he could ease his worries, but the only thing to ease his problems would be just getting it over with. So he walked at a decent pace, Naruto matching it.

They left the hotel relatively quickly, and walked towards the coffee shop. They chatted about the weather, the city, and the differences he found between Chicago and Toronto. All too soon they reached the small coffee shop nestled at the corner beside a convenience store.

Sasuke opened the door to the shop, ignoring the lead weight in his belly. He held the door for Naruto, who graciously thanked him before he followed the boy into the shop. He let his eyes roam around the room, searching for the elder of the two.

Naruto gently nudged him, "is that him?" he tilted his head towards the fireplace. Sasuke trailed his eyes to that area, landing on his brother who was smiling at them with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah." He wet his lips, feeling his shoulders tense in preparation for the meeting. He noted that Naruto was not fairing much better, he gently brushed his hand against tanned ones. He let his fingers linger against Naruto's for a few seconds before turning his attention back to this brother.

"He looks like you but older."

"Hn."

Slowly he took a step forward, hearing Naruto follow behind him. They moved quietly and nervously towards the elder Uchiha.

"Ah Sasuke," Itachi stood up fluidly and analyzed both boys. "This must be Naruto." He smiled politely and gestured for the two of them to take a seat.

"Hello Itachi," Naruto softly spoke, taking a seat directly across from Itachi, while Sasuke sat directly beside his boyfriend.

"I have heard a lot about you Naruto."

"Really?"

"No." Itachi replied instantly, a demonic smile on his face, "Sasuke only recently told me he was even in a relationship."

Sasuke glowered at the man, but didn't deny it. It was true after all.

Thankfully Naruto wasn't offended, and let out a deep chuckle. "I just recently told my dad about Sasuke as well," he grinned. "Man that was awkward."

"Indeed," Itachi replied and gracefully picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I find it interesting that your dad let you fly away to meet someone you've never met before."

"Itachi," Sasuke growled in warning, but his eyes snapped to Naruto when he felt a gentle squeeze on his knee. Tanned fingers rested on his kneecap, and a smile was on his face. It was reassuring to see that Naruto was okay to handle himself.

"Well actually, my dad thinks I met Sasuke at school."

"Oh?" Another devilish smile. "Lying to your parents is not a good trait to have."

Naruto shrugged, "everyone lies to their parents."

"I have not."

"Tch," Sasuke replied, his eyes challenging his elder brother.

"What was that?"

"Don't lie Itachi, it doesn't suit you."

"I am not lying."

"Oh?" He smirked, mirroring his brothers. "Konan."

Itachi's shoulders stiffened and a frowned worked its way onto his face. He placed his hands around the coffee cup and stared into the liquid.

"Really little brother, you're going to bring her up?"

Naruto looked confused between the two, and he mentally filed away the name 'Konan' for future discussions and possible leverage over Itachi if he ever needed some.

"Hn."

itachi placed his cup on the table, levelling a look at Sasuke, seriousness etched in those similar dark eyes.

"To go that far...you must be really serious about this boy."

"Hn."

The elder of the two nodded, ignoring the confused look that Naruto was hopelessly throwing between the two. Itachi smiled, turning his attention fully to the youngest one in the room. It was time to fulfill his duty as older brother.

"Naruto, did you know when Sasuke was about eight years old, he believed that aliens had abducted our mom as a child and removed her penis."

* * *

 

_ December 11 2007 - 1 year and 3 months together _

Only two days left until Naruto had to go back home. He sighed and leaned back into the mattress, listening to the shower. It had been unbelievable week and he didn't want it to end; it wasn't fair. They would be back to texting, skyping, and the rare phone call. His chest tightened, he didn't want to go back to that.

He knew coming would be hard, and he knew leaving Sasuke would probably be harder but he would never regret this experience or trade it for all the money in the world. He would do it all again if he got to spend time with Sasuke.

He heard the water shut off, and mentally prepared himself. He took a deep breath and steeled his nervous. He wanted to do something special for Sasuke, before he left and something that would always be memorable.

The trip started out with them using separate beds, but the last couple of days they had slept together in one bed. Nothing beyond heavy teasing and just sharing the same space while they slept happened. Naruto wanted to take the next step, go beyond just sharing the space.

The only problem was he had never done anything like this before. It was not rocket science, but his stomach churned. He had no idea if he was going to be any good, and that made him nervous. What if he was so bad that Sasuke would be turned off from being intimate with him ever again?

The bathroom door creaked open and Sasuke walked out with a pair of loose track pants hugging his hips and no shirt. He seductively (in Naruto's opinion) walked towards the bed where he was sitting and checked on his charging phone.

Gathering his courage together, Naruto moved towards the edge of the bed and quickly pulled Sasuke back. The phone that was in pale hands fell onto the pillow while Sasuke's back hit the firm mattress. Playful blue eyes met disoriented dark brown ones.

"What are you-"

Naruto placed his finger on his lips and smiled sweetly to him.

"Relax." He smiled, placing a chaste kiss to those parted lips before taking another deep breath. Sasuke was watching him, and he already set it in motion so there was no backing out now. Plus he wanted to do this, he really did. He just was nervous as hell.

Naruto moved to get off the bed, and slowly sunk down to his knees. He ignored how Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise and understanding of what was happening.

"You don't h-"

"I want to." He cut him off and tugged at the loose fitting pants on Sasuke's hips. They didn't budge and Sasuke didn't move, just stared transfixed at Naruto.

"Are you sure?" As much as he wanted this, and did he ever, he didn't want Naruto to feel obligated to do something for him. He may have bought the plane ticket and hotel but it was not for sex.

The glare he was receiving made all doubt swim out of his head.

"Yes, now cooperate." Naruto demanded, with a threat in his eyes. Sasuke didn't think it was possible that Naruto could look sexy when sounding threatening, but man he was wrong and it went straight down to his groin. He could feel his erection growing and he nodded his head, slowly lifting his hips up so Naruto could slide his pants down to his ankles and off of him.

Naruto smirked. "No boxers tonight?"

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink, he had been caught up in his own thoughts when he was showering that he forgot to bring a pair of briefs with him to the bathroom. He didn't feel like wandering around the hotel room nude to get them.

"No." He coughed.

Naruto nodded and ran his fingers slowly along Sasuke's shaft. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and slowly began pumping his cock. He turned his head up and watched as Sasuke's breath became more ragged while his dark eyes fluttered closed. Naruto leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the tip, earning a surprised gasp from the man above him.

He felt his stomach bubble in nervous and desire, so he closed his eyes and took the head of Sasuke's penis into his mouth. It didn't have a distinct taste, and hearing the small hiss that escaped from his boyfriend made this all worth the effort.

Cautiously and slowly, he began bobbing on Sasuke's cock.

"Fuck," was strangled out, motivating Naruto to pick up his pace. He moved his hands down to his balls and gently fondled them.

"Watch...your...teeth."

It was wheezed out, Naruto obeyed by opening his mouth wider. He loved the reactions he was getting and decided to try and take more of his boyfriends shaft into his mouth. He pushed as much as he could into his mouth until his gag reflex kicked in.

He quickly pulled off and took a deep breath, calming his beating heart and settling his stomach down.

"Fuck Naru..."

Naruto looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Keep going."

Naruto smirked, "like it huh?" he rhetorically asked and didn't wait for an answer before once again engulfing Sasuke's dick.

"Fuck...just like that." he murmured out. Naruto felt soft hands touching his face just as he starting sucking and licking around the shaft in his mouth.

"Common Naru..." Sasuke moaned out, unconsciously thrusting his hips up. Naruto wasn't expecting the thrust and felt like he was gagging on it again. His eyes stung and he prayed that he was not about to vomit. He shook the sick feeling down and closed his eyes.

He gripped Sasuke's hips in attempt to keep them from jerking and thrusting unexpectedly. He felt the hand on his face brush against his cheek, with a murmur of 'sorry'.

He pulled back a bit and started to bob quickly on his dick. He let his tongue slide along the side of the shaft and Sasuke seemed appreciative of his efforts.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and he took as much as he could of Sasuke's dick into his mouth - without gagging, and held the position for a few seconds.

"Oh god...!"

Naruto smirked, feeling those hands wind their way into his hair and tug gently at it. He was obviously enjoying the sensation, he was rocking his hips causing Naruto to lose his hold on them. He took that opportunity to thrust upwards, wanting to go deeper.

Naruto choked on it and quickly pulled himself off of Sasuke, coughing when he was given air. He felt his resolve crumple at not being able to handle Sasuke's full length.

"Almost Naru..please keep going."

Naruto looked up and saw lust filled eyes staring at him, and he felt himself grow hard at the sight. Sasuke was sexy when he had half lidded eyes shinning with lust and need. He nodded dumbly, and took his penis back into his mouth.

He had renewed vigour by keeping those longing eyes in his mind.

"Just like that..." Sasuke cooed calmly.

Naruto wasn't taking as much, but he was also stroking Sasuke's shaft wherever it was exposed, hoping to make up for not being able to take all of him in his mouth.

"Fuck...I'm... fuck..!"

Sasuke was definitely getting close, Naruto could hear and feel his dick twitching in his mouth. He grinned around the shaft in his mouth, keeping up the steady rhythm he had set, letting Sasuke's shallow thrusts match his pace.

Without a word Sasuke wretched Naruto's head away from his shaft. A loud groan slipped from those beautiful lips as he came, hitting Naruto's chin and shirt.

Naruto was slightly startled that he was pulled off of Sasuke but thankful at the same time. He didn't think he could handle swallowing and he wasn't sure he wanted to try on the first time.

Sasuke was panting, his eyes fully closed and Naruto stared up at the man. "Was it good?"

He felt a little weird knowing there was cum on his chin but he hadn't showered yet, so it was the perfect time to clean it up.

"Amazing." Sasuke praised, his breath still ragged as he opened his eyes to meet shinning blue ones.

Naruto smiled and stood up, slowly moving to the bathroom. He picked up a hand towel and returned to Sasuke, wiping away any cum that was clinging to his softened member. Sasuke just watched with appreciation as Naruto cleaned them both up.

"I should return the favour," Sasuke smirked and Naruto felt chills go down his spine and right to his groin. Nobody should be allowed to sound so sexy.

The idea of Sasuke returning the favour was tempting but Naruto shook his head. He didn't think he was ready for that yet, as weird as it was. He didn't like the idea of losing control in front of Sasuke, that was extremely intimate and although he loved Sasuke, this was still their first week together. He needed more time.

"It's not necessary," he assured and smiled brightly to him. He felt truly proud that Sasuke allowed Naruto to be the one he lost control with.

Sasuke frowned, "but I want to."

"Next time," he smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "There will be a next time. I'm not a wham, bam, thank you sir kind of guy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up facing Naruto.

"There will always be a next time Naruto."

Naruto beamed and nodded, "now I'm going to go take a shower."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll be here." he said pointing at the bed before moving towards the dresser where Naruto was sure he was grabbing another pair of pants to wear. He stopped in his movements and turned around to locate Naruto before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to push your limits."

Naruto turned his head around at the statement. "What do you mean?"

Before Sasuke could turn away, he saw the pink blush spread across pale cheeks. "I didn't mean to thrust..."

Red blazed across his own face, and he nodded stupidly before realizing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see that.

"It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched Sasuke change out of his old track pants and into new ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

_ December 13 2007 - 1 year and 3 months together _

Sasuke saw Naruto fiddle with his boarding pass. It seemed like only yesterday the man had landed with his bright personality and appearance. It was not fair that he was already leaving, but the eight days together were glorious and although his heart stung at the thought of Naruto leaving, he assured himself it was only temporary; they would meet again.

One day they would be living together and this distance will no longer be a problem.

Naruto turned his attention to his boyfriend. Sasuke caught the look, and making an exception clasped his hand with clammy tanned ones. They were both dreading this, yet it was something that could not be avoided.

Sasuke had school and although the semester was out, he still had some work to do for the upcoming semester in January. He also worked at his parents office during his breaks, and he was fortunate enough to get the week off without his family sniffing around.

Naruto also had to head back to school. He had postponed one of his exams for this trip and Sasuke knew that once that exam was over he was going back home to live with Kakashi for the winter break. So he had a lot of packing and studying to do when he returned back to his dorm.

As sad as it is to say, they had separate lives away from each other that could not be ignored indefinitely. Even if they wanted to.

"I should go," Naruto reluctantly said and Sasuke numbly nodded. He still had to get through security and customs and those lines could be ridiculously long.

Naruto released Sasuke's hand and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."

Sasuke swallowed hard, his heart was hurting and he didn't want to see Naruto leave. But he couldn't stop him either, it wasn't practical.

"Soon." Sasuke murmured, "we'll be together soon."

Naruto's eyes shined with determination and love. Sasuke loved his eyes the most. They were always so expressive and could swallow a person with how much emotion was in them, and the fact this love was directed towards him out of everyone else in the world, was amazing.

"You know it." Naruto grinned and they stood there, awkwardly not wanting to go but knowing they had to.

"Go."

Naruto closed his eyes, "yeah." He slowly pulled his luggage behind him as he made his way to the check in counter, showing the lady his boarding pass and getting his luggage weighed.

Sasuke swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he watched Naruto disappear behind an area he was not allowed to go. He felt like a child again, wanting his mother - or in this case Naruto - to make things better. To just come back and be together again, but he forced himself to turn away.

He walked dazedly to his car and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts and landing on Naruto's name.

_Text me when you land. [10:13am]_

He sighed and closed his phone and eyes. He decided to just listen to the sound of planes taking off and landing, wishing things were different.


	7. Placing Trust in Tough Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 20  
> Sasuke: 22

_ May 23 2008 - 1 year and 8 months together _

Naruto prided himself on being reasonable in all situations. He compromised and looked at the other side of arguments. He never used to be that way, as a child he would jump head first into situations, no questions asked, but he learned his lesson that using that gun-ho attitude got him nowhere. Today, he felt like that kid all over again jumping into the fire.

He rationally told himself that Sasuke was not that kind of man. Even if he had been spending obscene amounts of time with his friend.

Naruto huffed, and stared at the text message thread between him and Sasuke. Almost everyday since April there was a mention of this Neji person. First it was a school project, then it was studying, then it was drinks to celebrate finishing the project and now it was moving out.

Apparently Neji needed an extra set of hands helping to move out and Sasuke agreed. It was just the two of them in Neji's cruddy apartment...alone together.

He had a feeling that Neji was interested in Sasuke, and it was driving him slowly crazy. He had no rationale to go on this feeling, except that it was a gut feeling. All police shows tell you a gut feelings are always right.

He bit his lip and sighed. He would regret this later.

_What does Neji look like? [1:05pm]_

There, it may seem shallow but Naruto was damn curious. Did he have light hair and eyes? Was he someone that would capture many hearts? Did he have to be worried?

He inwardly hoped Neji had bad teeth, there was something about bad teeth that was a major turn off. Or that Neji had a fat lip, one bigger than the other, or giant ears. Anything that would make him less appealing because his personality seemed to have Sasuke hooked and that annoyed Naruto.

_Why? [1:07pm]_

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek. Should he tell him? Reveal his insecurities? Tell him that he's insanely jealous that Neji spends all this time with Sasuke when he can't.

_Just curious. [1:07pm]_

_Hn. [1:07pm]_

_Well, what does he look like? [1:08pm]_

He closed his eyes and stood from his desk chair. He should really be working on his own project, but he couldn't focus. The blank page was just mocking him.

_What does it matter? [1:09pm]_

_Why can't you tell me? [1:09pm]_

Were they seriously going to fight about this? Naruto glanced down at his phone and moved towards the one window in his dorm. He didn't want to fight with Sasuke, but he wanted answers. This was important.

_You're being ridiculous. [1:09pm]_

_Does Neji know about me? [1:10pm]_

_Does it matter? [1:10pm]_

Naruto gaped. Was he serious?

_You're joking. [1:10pm]_

_What is this about Naruto? [1:11pm]_

Could he outright say that he hated Neji? Sasuke's supposed friend was the problem? That he felt like he was losing Sasuke to a person who's name was Neji? Who named their child Neji? It was a stupid name and it suited him- Naruto could just tell.

_Why are you making this about me? [1:13pm]_

_Why are you being an idiot? [1:13pm]_

He puffed out his cheeks, and glared at the phone held in his hands.

_Take this seriously. [1:13pm]_

_I am. I want to know what your problem is. [1:14pm]_

Naruto grit his teeth and looked away from his phone. To be blunt or not to be blunt...

_I don't like Neji. [1:15pm]_

Blunt.

_You don't even know him. [1:15pm]_

_I know. I have a gut feeling about him [1:15pm]_

_Hn. [1:17pm]_

Naruto frowned. Figures he wouldn't reply to that in a serious situation. A part of him berated him for such a childish comment, he didn't know Neji at all. All he knew was his name and that he shared a biology class with Sasuke. But, he still didn't like him. He could rationalize it in his mind, come up with every logical reason why he should not be bothered by this friend, but it didn't help the feeling.

But Sasuke didn't need to reply with such nonchalance about the situation. This was actually important, and he was not in the mood to play games with Sasuke.

_You know what? Forget you [1:21pm]_

He was about to shut off his phone, ignore the incoming lame reply (which he was bound to get) and get lost in his own world of music when the reply came through almost instantly. He glanced at the device in his hands and felt his resolve crumble. He hated ignoring Sasuke - that was his weakness, even if he deserved it for being a dumbass. He also really wanted to know about Neji - to reassure himself that he was not going to lose Sasuke. He huffed and looked down at his phone.

_I didn't realize I had to prove our relationship to you [1:21pm]_

_What? [1:21pm]_

_You're jealous [1:22pm]_

Deny.

_I am not jealous [1:22pm]_

_Yes you are [1:23pm]_

Okay maybe denying it won't work- this was Sasuke. An honours student who also knew how Naruto's emotions operated.

_You're alone together, I have a right to be concerned. [1:25pm]_

_Moron, trust me. [1:25pm]_

_I do trust you, I don't trust him. I don't even know him! [1:25pm]_

_But I trust him [1:26pm]_

He glared at his phone for such a below the belt response. Why did Sasuke have to play mind games like that? He trusts Sasuke, who in turns trusts Neji ergo Naruto should trust Neji.

He bit his lip and sighed. Is this how he was going to act every time Sasuke hung out with his friends? Would he like Sasuke to act like this if he was hanging out with Kiba everyday?

He frowned and shook his head. He still didn't trust Neji but he would try because he loves and trusts Sasuke. All he can do is put faith in his boyfriend and the choices he makes...even if that choice is hanging out with Neji.

It's not like he could randomly show up at Neji's apartment (wherever it was) and just babysit them. That's a good way to become a controlling and psychotic partner. He didn't want to be controlling and Sasuke would not tolerate it.

All he had to do was trust Sasuke, which he did. So he quelled the distaste of Neji down a bit and decided to let Sasuke have his way.

_Fine [1:27pm]_

He put his phone down and decided to go back to working on his assignment, hoping it would take his mind off Neji. He seriously doubted it, but it was better than stewing about something he could not change.


	8. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 20  
> Sasuke: 23

_ September 14 2008 - 2 years together _

All the ideas on the internet were useless. He was not the romantic type and would not spend hours writing a half-assed poem about love blooming between the two of them. Plus, he honestly didn't think Naruto would appreciate a sappy poem.

Most of the ideas were okay, but none of them fit their relationship. 'Send flowers' ; 'make a slideshow of all your memories'; 'send a personalized message with a teddy bear' ; 'watch a movie together through Skype'.

All of them cute but not for them.

He had spent the entire first half of the month searching through stores to find a gift that would show Naruto how much the boy meant to him. They had been together two years, although not physically, but still together. It counted and he wanted to let Naruto know that this milestone mattered to him.

But, he just couldn't come up with the right gift.

He let his eyes linger on the webpage a bit longer before sighing and closing it.

Their relationship was strange - unique. He was the only one of his friends to have an online-long distance relationship. Their relationship wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke had lied the first time they had spoken on that game.

He had told Naruto that he was taken. He had been playing that game for a few months, and the weirdness of people hitting on him - without knowing him - was beyond creepy. So he fibbed and told everyone who hinted at becoming something more that he was taken. It seemed to have a good effect on most of the people.

But Naruto was different. He was funny and charming- and oh so annoying, but they soon became good friends through the game. They would coordinate their schedules and meet online. A month later Naruto had asked for his email so they could IM outside of the game and just talk about their everyday lives.

At first he was going to lie, say he didn't have an instant messenger, but decided there was no harm. If Naruto got to being creepy he would block him and move on with his life.

Soon, after a few months of talking - Naruto started flirting. This was after the fact Sasuke confessed to lying about being in a relationship and after Naruto found out that Sasuke was gay.

So Naruto flirted, and Sasuke was okay with that. It wasn't creepy, it was actually sweet and brought a stupid smirk to his lips every time Naruto would try. He always shot the man down but soon enough he was bantering right back; flirting right back. Sasuke never really considered the implications of this words just said them because he could visualize the boy laughing or smiling at his retorts.

Then in August, Naruto had outright said that he wished they were dating. Whenever that was brought up (which it had been a couple of times), Naruto would just shrug it off and say maybe in a different lifetime before Sasuke could reject the idea. But this day, he decided to be a lot more bolder than Sasuke was expecting.

He had directly asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend - exclusively.

Harmless flirting turned serious and that made Sasuke very uncomfortable. He didn't know Naruto from a hole in the ground. He had never spoken on a camera, didn't know what he looked like. He had a vague idea based on his profile picture, but not enough to ensure his identity was not some 50 year man or woman.

Sasuke turned Naruto down.

That didn't deter him. Instead of asking Sasuke out again, he asked if he had Facebook and if they could be friends there. That seemed risky to him but he gave Naruto his full name so he could find him. They connected on Facebook and Sasuke had the privilege of stalking the boy's profile and pictures - and there was a lot of pictures.

He had thought about what the other had looked like. He pictured bright eyes-because the profile picture on IM showed some kind of bright coloured eyes. But he never imagined the hue of blue that those photos showed; they were captivating. He also did not imagine such a blond shade of hair with perfectly tanned skin.

Everyone had some flaws in appearance, but Sasuke could find none with this boy. Naruto seemed perfect, and that made him edgy. Nobody was that pretty.

It was a few days after adding each other on Facebook that Naruto made the step to talking on Skype. Sasuke almost wanted to refuse this request. Talk to the person he met online? Isn't that crossing a line? Yet his curiosity outweighed his doubt and he agreed.

So when they finally spoke on microphone, which led to the cameras being turned on, Sasuke was beyond shocked when he saw that Naruto looked exactly like his photos showed on Facebook.

He was not a seventy year old dirtbag luring young people into a life of prostitution. Sasuke found himself wanting to call Naruto his.

So like the mature adult that he was, he completely interrupted Naruto and asked the boy out. It wasn't as sweet as it should be, more on the demanding side than anything. He was immensely grateful that he had asked Naruto out on camera- because he saw the genuine surprise and happiness in those blue eyes.

Naruto stuttered for a brief second and then hesitantly nodded. That was immediately followed with exchanging phone numbers and discussing the craziness of the situation but not caring in the least.

Sasuke had not paid any attention to the date, but Naruto had. So every month when the 14th rolled by he would always send a little message stating he could not believe they had been together for x amount of months.

It was sweet and soon enough, a year past and now two - and Sasuke had no idea what to do for his boyfriend.

He already had a Skype "date" set up. It was just a routine date, listening to each others voices; talking about their days; ranting; or whatever else that flowed from the conversation.

Yet, Sasuke wanted this to be different. He just didn't know how and all the suggestions online sucked.

He closed his eyes and drew a blank. He just could not think of what he could possibly do for Naruto. Puffing out his cheeks, Sasuke turned to look at his phone. 5:15pm - meaning it was 6:15pm in Toronto. Naruto was probably having dinner and since he had no late classes he would be home. With that thought in mind Sasuke found something he could do for Naruto.

They didn't do this often but it would make it all that more special. It wasn't romantic and it was equivalent to Skype call but it was different and that is what he needed for this day- something different.

He picked up his phone and quickly pulled up Naruto's contact details. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing of the phone on the other end.

He frowned when it went to voice mail. He waited for the beep before leaving his quick message and closing the phone. Glancing at the time again he made a note that their Skype date wasn't for a few more hours. He decided he was going to read a bit since he had time.

* * *

 

Naruto frowned as he pulled out his phone as his roommate chatted about his day. He didn't understand how he had missed a call, his phone didn't ring but alerted that he had a new voice mail instead. His stomach dropped when he saw that it was a missed call from Sasuke. 'Did something happen?'

"Hold on Chouji," Naruto muttered to the boy who paused. "Just want to check my voice mail."

"No problem," Chouji waved off and took a bite out of the mashed potatoes.

He smiled gratefully and placed the phone to his ear, hoping that nothing was wrong.

_You have 1 new message. To listen to your-_

Naruto quickly pressed 1.

_First message._

"Happy anniversary".

_End of message. To save this message press-_

They didn't call each other often (maybe once every three months) because long distance charges were not worth it when you had a free interface like Skype. But hearing those words coming from Sasuke's mouth through his phone just made the day feel more special- as odd as that was. He knew he would hear those words again later tonight for their date but that brief message meant a lot to him.

He shook the feeling off, ignoring the nagging of his conscious to call Sasuke back. He reminded himself that he was with his roommate and that it was too private to call someone back and talk about their anniversary with another person present.

Sighing he shut his phone, he still had a few hours before his Skype date. He would thank Sasuke then. Until then he would finish his dinner with Chouji and possibly go to the gym.

"Sorry about that Chouji. So explain the stupid group assignment again?"


	9. Deeper Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 21  
> Sasuke: 23

_ January 6 2009 - 2 years and 4 months together _

Mikoto peered inside Sasuke's old bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed looking a bit lost. She hesitantly stood there before deciding to knock gently on the open door drawing his attention. His eyes locked briefly with hers and she smiled before stepping into the room.

The amount of times she had passed this room and just stepped inside it to be closer to her son was astounding. But having him in his old room, was almost too much for her heart. Sometimes she wished they were still teenagers and all living under the same roof.

"How are you doing?" she asked in her 'mother' tone and took a seat beside him.

He glanced at her wearily and rubbed his hands together.

"I am fine mother."

She almost wanted to roll her eyes. Her kids and husband think they're good at hiding their feelings, but to her they're an open book. These were her children, the ones who gave her unbelievable amounts of pain as she was in labour and the ones who would point fingers at each other when they got into trouble. You would think they would they learn a mother knows when they're lying?

"I'm sure." She replied quietly and patted his leg, "but tell me what's bothering you anyway."

Sasuke glanced at her loving eyes and turned away. He huffed and leaned back into his bed, glancing around his old room. It felt like he stepped into a time machine when he entered it, the old books he had but didn't want to take with him, and old posters he didn't feel like taking off the walls.

"Itachi just said some things," he muttered, "it's no big deal."

"Hmm..." she played with his hair earning a trademark scowl. "What did he say?"

Sasuke gently swatted her hand away from his head and turned his attention to the only picture he had in his room. He had wanted to keep it but felt weird removing it from the bookshelf. It was always there, ever since it was taken and he never had the heart to remove it from it's place. It was a picture of the two brothers, Itachi was probably fifteen and Sasuke was around ten.

"Just..." he searched for the right words, "just mentioned a bunch of things I didn't want to hear."

"Did you need to hear it though?"

Sasuke frowned, "no."

Mikoto softly brushed her hands through his hair again earning another swat and a soft whine. She smiled, and placed her hands on his leg.

"What did he tell you?"

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the picture frame and back to his mother. He tossed the words around in his mind trying to form the right way to word what he wanted to say. He was never good at talking about relationships. Especially since this one was so unique.

"He thinks I'm wasting my time."

"With what?" Mikoto asked softly, noticing the frown work onto her son's pale face she suddenly realized. "Or who?"

He stiffened and she felt like chiming out 'bingo' but held back to wait for him to begin.

"With Naruto. He thinks I'm wasting my time with this relationship."

Mikoto nodded. "Do you think you are?"

"Never," he whispered and Mikoto felt the love her son had for that boy. She frowned at the thought. It's not that she didn't approve of the relationship, she was concerned. It was complex and it was so easy to cheat, and although she knew Sasuke was a man of honour - she didn't know Naruto well enough to say he was one as well. Actually she never even met Naruto, but she knew quite a bit about him.

"Then why is this bothering you?"

Sasuke flicked his eyes around the room, already knowing the answer to that question but not really wanting to admit it out loud.

"Itachi said it," he hurriedly told. The underlining message of what Itachi's opinion meant to Sasuke.

Mikoto could almost feel the pain of having to admit to that but she smiled gently and nodded her head. He had always looked up to the elder and it warmed her heart.

"Did you tell him that he was wrong?"

"Of course."

"Why is he wrong Sasuke?"

Steely eyes met her and he pulled away from her with realization that smacked him in the face.

"You agree."

She didn't deny it and she bit her tongue. She never wanted to lie to him but she also would never want to hurt him either.

"I-"

"You do."

He stood and stared at her in disbelief. "You think this is a waste of time."

She flinched at the tone and the wording. No, she never thought it was a waste of time, but she was concerned. A mother had a right to be concerned.

"No I do not-"

"Liar."

She stood up and glared at him, making him shrink back at the anger rolling off her.

"Sit down." She commanded, her voice cold and detached. Sasuke stared at her before shifting back to the bed and sitting down. Mikoto stood in front of him and stared down angrily at him with hurt flickering in her usually warm eyes.

"Now listen here, Sasuke Uchiha." She kneeled in front of him to be eye level and placed her hands in her lap. "I do not think you are wasting your time with Naruto. I am actually really proud that you found someone who makes you so happy.

"But I do not know Naruto. What I do know is: one, he lives in Canada and two, you live here. That being said, it is easy for him to walk away and break your heart. It is easy for him to tell you he was with his friends when he could have been with a woman or another man. It is easy for him to do a lot of things, and I respect your decision and choices in a life partner sweetie but I worry.

"I worry that he will break your heart and I can't kill him. I worry that this relationship is doomed to fail. Most long-distance relationships don't work."

Sasuke nodded, "Mother we are not most people, and you do not know Naruto."

"I know I don't know him, and that is why I worry."

Sasuke digested that and ran a hand through his hair. "I know most long-distance relationships don't work. I know this, and I can accept that logically. If he were to walk away today, I couldn't stop him. If he were out screwing someone else, it would be hard for me to find out. You are right.

"But mother," he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled, "Naruto...he's different."

Mikoto watched as his faced softened with the thoughts of his boyfriend. Just in that simple facial gesture she knew that Sasuke thought he was worth all those risks.

"He is loyal to a fault. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, forehead and will spell everything out for you in case you missed it. He feels guilty when he leaves the pets at the pet store because he can't take them home. He is annoying, obnoxious, and can never stop eating...but he can make me smile by just saying good morning."

"Sasuke," she sighed and leaned forward to hug him. He stiffened but relaxed allowing his arms to snake around his mother's form. "You truly care about him. I know you do."

"But..."

She smiled and pulled back, "but I still stand by what I said."

He groaned and stared at her, "you don't understand-"

"No I don't," she agreed, brushing her hands again through his hair and this time not receiving any disapproving look. "But I know that there are certain physical needs you guys are not getting. Have you thought of pursuing an open relationship? That way you still can get the physical but keep the -"

"Never," he practically spat out and it startled Mikoto. "It's not that I'm opposed to having some physical intimacy but I don't want anyone to touch Naruto. I can't expect him to allow that double standard."

She saw the raw possessiveness in him, as well as a glint in his eyes showing a deeper connection. A connection that respected his partner's rights and a love that shined whenever he spoke about his boyfriend. His eyes screamed, 'he is mine: physically, emotionally, spiritually.'

She smiled and ruffled his hair, earning the scowl that reminded her so much of her husband's.

"I see." She stood up and dusted off her jeans, before staring down at her youngest son. "Well Itachi doesn't know anything now does he?" she winked and briskly left the room.

She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. Her son was in love. The way he spoke in a slightly gentler tone just cemented that he was in for a full relationship, nothing half-assed. He was going to cherish everything that Naruto had to offer, and he would always fight to keep it alive. It was precious to see her little boy in love.

"What's with that look?"

She turned her eyes to her husband and slowly moved towards him. She placed her arms around his neck, his automatically attaching to her waist as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sasuke's in love."

Fugaku rolled his eyes and removed his hands from her waist. He gave a cocky smile as he walked past her. "You just noticed?" he replied before entering their bedroom leaving behind his bewildered wife.


	10. The Ex Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 21  
> Sasuke: 24

August 20 2009 - 2 years and 11 months together

It was raining heavier than normal but was a welcome change from the humid weather they had been having the past few weeks. Naruto propped his feet up on the coffee table, thankful Kakashi had gone to work. He opened his laptop and quickly pulled open Skype. He clicked on Sasuke's name and glanced at the clock. He smiled and pushed the 'call' button.

He placed his headphones in and listened to it ring.

"Hey." His screen changed and then cleared up to show the handsome face of his boyfriend. Naruto grinned and waved enthusiastically at the camera.

"Hi." Sasuke smirked and shifted in his leather seat.

"How was work?"

"Long," he muttered out and ran his hand through his raven hair. "The amount of stupidity in the world..."

Naruto chuckled, "you think everyone is stupid."

"Hn."

He shifted his feet and stifled a yawn. Oddly, he too felt tired even though he didn't do anything. It was summer break, he was entitled to being a bum.

"Suigetsu is a special stupid." Sasuke commented quietly and bringing his hands up to cover his own yawn.

Naruto registered the name and then wondered why it sounded familiar. Then his mind had an enlightening moment and he found himself scowling.

"Suigetsu, as in your ex-boyfriend?"

Sasuke blinked impishly and then gave a curt nod, "I told you about him."

"You didn't tell me you worked with him."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just...wish I knew."

He watched as Sasuke slowly scrutinized him through the camera but kept his face impassive. He didn't do jealous boyfriends, as the ordeal with Neji showed, but Naruto wasn't jealous. Not this time. It was a morbid curiosity, he always liked to know things about his partner that others didn't get the privilege to know.

"When did you two date again?"

Sasuke blinked on the other side of the screen obviously wondering where this conversation was going.

"In highschool."

"First boyfriend?"

"Hn."

"He was your first kiss, right?"

"Naruto what's with the-"

"Curious." He casually replied and grinned, "so he was your first. How old were you?"

"He wasn't my first kiss."

"Ohhh kinky, who was?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows to show that this was not serious, but for fun. It was a part of Sasuke that he never knew. Something he wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Is it strange that I want to know this about you?" He frowned and gazed at his dark-haired lover. "It's something I don't know about you and it's a part of you that I want to know. Wouldn't you be the slightest bit curious if you found out I had dated half of Toronto?"

Sasuke rolled his dark. "I have not dated half the city moron; and no. Whoever had you before means nothing now."

"Maybe, but they led me to you. Plus you know you're my first." He stuck his tongue out before plastering on a wide grin.

"Hn."

"So answer!"

"It was a friend of mine at the time. I kissed her to see what it was like to kiss." He shrugged, "we were young."

"How old?"

"Twelve? I think..."

He gaped, "how can you not remember your first kiss?!"

Another eye roll. "It's not that I don't remember, I just know we were in our last year of junior high."

"So you didn't date?"

"No."

"So Suigetsu was your first boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How long did you guys date for?"

"Seriously Naruto," the man huffed out, "I don't understand why this is interesting."

He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, crossing and re-crossing his legs. "I don't understand why you don't find this interesting. I just want to know for the sake of knowing."

"You're like a gossiping batty woman."

"Excuse me?" It was light with a laugh, "I am no woman, I'll have you know." He winked playfully.

"We dated for a year."

"Wow," Naruto let out a low whistle, "oh was he your first..." eyebrows raised with a cocky grin. Sasuke growled and almost wanted to smack the boy through the screen for such a stupid expression on his face.

"We fooled around, and no he was not my first."

"Who was?"

"Naru-"

"Amuse me, please?" He asked with such a defeated voice that it made Sasuke's skin crawl. Naruto should never sound defeated, and he decided to do fix that.

"When I was 17, his name was Yahiko. He was my brother's friend, five years my senior."

"Five years older?!" Naruto screeched, "that's completely illegal. He took advantage-"

"Please I was 17, it was consensual. I dated him mostly to piss Itachi off."

"Why?"

Sasuke blinked and shrugged, "He got me grounded for two weeks because I broke curfew. Yahiko was always funny and trying to get in my pants. It pissed Itachi off whenever he would openly flirt with me, so I thought it was good revenge to give into his teasing." He waved it off and turned the screen of his computer to get a better angle of his boyfriend's face.

He saw Naruto nod.

"Okay so Suigetsu was...how old where you when you dated him?"

"14."

"Damn son, that's young." Though it really wasn't, but for Naruto it was. He never felt attracted to anyone in high school, honestly he didn't have very many friends going through high school. He was picked on for the scars on his face so he shied away from the light. "So 15 to 17 you were single?"

"Hn."

"And then 17 to...?"

"17."

Naruto gaped, "in the same year you dated two people?! I couldn't get that kind of attention if I paid for it." He whined out and huffed good naturally. "Okay so, 17 you dated someone else..."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"His name was Haku."

"Okay, so Suigetsu, Yahiko, and Haku. Was Haku at least legal?"

"He was in my physics class, so yes."

"Physics eh?" He smiled and closed his eyes, "did you guys do the nasty."

"Yes."

"Damn." He opened his eyes, light meeting dark. "How long did you guys date?"

"Until the end of high school, a few months." He indifferently told, picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers. "We parted ways because of different schools."

"Hmm..." Naruto nodded and smiled, "anyone else?"

There was a short nod, "one other." He muttered out. "His name was Sasori, and since you're going to ask. Met him when I turned 19. We dated for about seven months."

"Why didn't it work with any of them?"

"Suigetsu and me fought a lot so it was going to happen someday. We were too young to make it work. Yahiko and me dated for all the wrong reasons to begin with. We let it drag on for a long time because it was fun to tease Itachi, but we had to call it quit because it was starting to really affect Itachi and his friendship." There was a sadistic gleam in those dark orbs at mentioning the distress it caused his brother. "Haku and me where going to go to different schools after high school. We knew it was for the best not to keep the relationship. Sasori I just wasn't connected to him enough to keep a relationship."

Naruto mulled that over, so Sasuke had four boyfriends before him. That's not bad. The thought of him and Haku breaking up because of different schools seemed bizarre considering that he is willingly dating someone in a different country, and fighting to keep it alive.

"Did you break up with all of them?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

He watched as Naruto seemed to digest that information and was looking at the screen with such intense eyes it left Sasuke feeling a little uneasy. Maybe talking about past exes was not the best idea. Though there didn't seem to be jealousy in those eyes and soon the eyes shifted from cloudy to blindingly bright with a smile to match. Whatever was causing him trouble had passed, he idly wondered what it was but decided to keep it to himself.

Naruo was a little torn about feeling upset that these people had Sasuke in a way that Naruto never will (because he will never be Sasuke's first boyfriend, love, kiss, crush) but he felt pride swell in his chest. He had been trusted with this information and that meant the world.

"Did that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yup."

"So did you do the deed with anyone that wasn't a boyfriend?"

The cheeky grin made Sasuke roll his eyes, "don't make me hang up on you." That didn't stop the smile that made it's way onto his face as Naruto laughed happily in the background.


	11. A Rude Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 22  
> Sasuke: 24

November 13 2009 - 3 years and 2 months together

Everyone had expressed deep jealously for him having the opportunity to leave the harsh winter behind and be basking in the hot caribbean weather. He had to gently remind them that although he was going to the Dominican Republic that he was not going to be on vacation.

It was going to be hard to be unable to talk to the brunette for an entire week. He had a limited amount of texts and Kakashi had claimed all of them. Though Naruto was sure he could sneak a couple of messages to his boyfriend throughout the week without his guardian caring.

He sullenly pulled out his phone, eyes dropping tiredly. He decided to text Kakashi and Sasuke before he fell asleep.

_Landed in Santiago. [6:03 pm]_   
_Made it dad. Another 2 hours before I reach headquarters. [6:03 pm]_

He sighed, 13 texts left. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

November 16 2009 - 3 years and 2 months together

Sasuke raked his hand through his air. He was finding the days becoming darker and he always felt an overwhelming tiredness sweep through him whenever he step foot through his condo's door.

He glanced at his phone, ignoring the fact that he had not heard from Naruto since he landed three days ago in Santiago. He knew that his boyfriend was fine. But not hearing from him for such an extended period of time fried his nerves a bit. He just wished he knew that Naruto was okay. A simple message just saying things were going okay would calm his heart.

Logically he knew but a small part of his irrational mind was at work. He played every negative situation he imagined over in his head and just hoped that nothing bad was happening. Kakashi would have told him if something bad had happened, at least he hoped so. The man may not be over the moon with their relationship but he was not cruel.

He dragged his feet over to his bedroom, it was early evening but he felt the need to take a nap. He knew his overactive imagination would run away with him, the horror show of a hurt or sick Naruto would be at the forefront of his mind. It was there every time he closed his eyes.

He shook his head as he pushed open his bedroom door. His phone decided to vibrate at that moment, causing him to look down. Suddenly he felt the world lift from his shoulders, it was Naruto.

_I hate it here. [5:32pm]_

He froze. What...?

His mind suddenly went into a frenzied state, it was strange to get a text like that because Naruto had been excited about the trip. He had spent months talking about it and preparing to leave. They both thought it would be a great experience for him, something he had to do.

He racked his mind for what to do. How can he help him when he was unreachable? What had caused this? Was he okay? He bit his lip and sat on his bed, thinking. The limited amount of texts he was allowed hindered him in being able to talk him through this, so he had to make the message back to his boyfriend count.

He closed his eyes and replayed old conversations in his mind. He needed to get the spark back because a determined and happy Naruto was amazing. He needed to remind Naruto of that.

_Get up off your sorry ass. Remember why you decided to go. [5:40pm]_

Sasuke breathed a deep breath, let his finger hover over the send button. A part of him felt guilty for being harsh but he was not one to sugar coat reality. Naruto wouldn't appreciate it.

He thought back to the months of preparation. The smile that lit up scarred cheeks as he mumbled about how he was going to be teaching english to kids, and how he was excited to see what the culture was like. He went on to explain the amazing adventure that he was about to have, living in the poorest part of the country for a week with no electricity and unsafe water. Sasuke didn't find any of it appealing, but Naruto had and it was beautiful.

He needed that spark back and maybe remembering why he was there would bring it back. Closing his eyes he pressed down on the send button. He lay back on his bed and let the tiredness of the day sweep him away for the night.

Sasuke never got a reply.

* * *

 

November 18 2009 - 3 years 2 months together

The headache known as Suigetsu was starting to really aggravate him more so than usual. He rubbed his forehead tiredly, glancing down at the incorrect item list. He took his pen and started scratching off what was wrong with the report and preparing to send it back to the man to redo, again.

Sometimes he wished he had the power to fire people, he would have fired Suigetsu weeks ago.

His phone buzzed, shocking him. He must have forgotten to put it on silent when he arrived at the office. He sighed, fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text message from Naruto.

He stopped and held his breath as he replayed the last text in his mind. 'I hate it here'.

Sasuke knew it was unprofessional, but he didn't care. This was his parent's company, he was allowed to get away with more than other employees. Sue him. So he expertly swiped his finger across the device and pulled up the text message that he got.

_You know just what to say, thanks Sasuke. I can't wait to show you pictures! Love you. [1:33pm]_

Sasuke let his breath go and smiled. There was his dumb blond. He was thankful that Naruto was feeling better because he hated feeling helpless and unable to help his boyfriend out. Having limited access to talking to him was harder than he expected, one week should have been a walk in the park. A nice break and more alone time to enjoy himself with. But he was dreading every hour of it and not being able to change it.

Sighing he turned his eyes back to the report just in time to see amused amethyst eyes staring at him from over his cubicle wall.

"You know you're-"

"Go away Suigetsu before I hurt you."

"Right, I came here for those reports..." he eyes lingered on the report that Sasuke was marking up before frowning. "Let me guess, I got to redo them?"

"Hn."

Sasuke heard his groan but the headache he felt coming on was slowly receding and he smirked as he continued to scribble the corrections onto the white paper.


	12. Being Hit On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 22  
> Sasuke: 24

June 23 2010 - 3 years and 9 months together

Why uniforms were designed to suffocate the owner was a mystery left better unknown. If he knew, Naruto might have to have a small 'chat' with the person. He grumbled as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of the collared shirt allowing the black t-shirt he wore underneath to peak out.

It was a long double shift, and a part of him could not believe he had agreed to take the thirteen hour shift. He only needed two more pay checks before he had enough to go visit Sasuke. He was close, and it helped that he got free food and drink at the coffee shop that he worked at.

He took the visor off as he waited for the local transit bus.

"I thought you left an hour ago?"

Naruto turned his tired eyes to a familiar voice.

"Ah, Moegi." He murmured out, stifling a yawn. "I stayed a little longer, they needed help closing...didn't you leave a few hours ago?"

"Yeah," she smiled and turned over a strand of orange hair that she had put down after work. "I did some work over at the library," she pointed absently behind her.

"Ah."

Moegi was a coworker, going into her last year of high school in September. Though school was out for the year so he wasn't quite sure what work she was doing, but decided maybe she picked up summer school or something.

"Do you live far?"

Naruto felt a bit bad for her, she was grasping for something to talk about. He usually didn't mind, but he also didn't usually work thirteen hours a day either. He sighed as he remembered that tomorrow he had the early shift. He hated the morning crowed.

"No," he focused his thoughts back on Moegi. "Just near the subway station."

"Not too far," she nodded in agreement.

The bus pulled up and he quickly took out his wallet pulling out his bus pass. Moegi followed suit, searching through her bag before pulling out a soft grey wallet.

"I live just past the Queen's Key," she quickly told, following Naruto onto the bus. He flashed the driver his bus pass and took a seat near the front of the bus. Moegi took a seat to his left leaving the seat to his right free.

"Do you like living there?"

"Yeah," she smiled brightly, "it's a little loud because of the highway but it's a nice area."

Naruto nodded in agreement and quickly covered a yawn as he felt his eyes sliding closed. He felt her arm brush against his arms quickly before she shuffled her wallet back into her black school bag.

"Isn't school out? What work are you doing?" Might as well as make light conversation, he had a good twenty minutes before he got to his stop. Moegi had a good ten minutes.

"Yeah, I took a summer credit."

"Ah."

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get his foggy mind to conjure up the essentials to having a proper conversation. He was drawing blanks and all he wanted to do was spend quality time with the inside of his eyelids.

"Yeah, it's for Math."

"Cool."

Awkward silence.

Moegi shifted again and shuffled her hands on her lap. She was no longer wearing her uniform and was dressed casually.

"Yeah..." he trailed his eyes to her briefly before moving his gaze to the window and watching cars pass the bus. He quickly froze when he felt a hand on his knee.

"I was wondering..." she kept her hand on his knee and trailed a strand of hair behind her ear again. "Would you like to go get some coffee some time?"

He frowned and tried to remind himself that not everyone was interested in dating him, even if it sounded like a date. Because, there was no way this high school kid would be asking him out...right?

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate? I'm 22 and you're..." he frowned, how old was she?

"I just turned 17," she replied with a smile. "You're not that old Naruto. It's just coffee..."

Which was true, but still she was 17 and he was turning 23 later that year. Too much of an age gap, plus there was the matter that he was taken. But she did say just coffee, so maybe she was trying to be friends? Even he knew that was a long-shot.

"I don't know," he told truthfully and removed her hand gently from his knee, "you do know I have a boyfriend right?"

He felt her stance freeze and her hand suddenly snapped out of his gentle grip as though his touch burned.

"You..." she stood up quickly and shifted her stance uncomfortably, "I'm so sorry."

"Sit down," he commanded softly and sighed, "it's not a big deal."

"I'm such an idiot of course you would be gay."

He blinked as she huffed and sat back down, which caused a few people to glance at them before turning their attention back to something more important.

"I'm not gay," he muttered out, crossing his arms.

"You just said-"

"I'm bisexual,' he huffed, "don't assume."

She grimaced, "sorry. I feel so stupid."

Naruto felt a bit bad for her, but this entire thing was new to him. He hadn't actually ever been hit on, minus the creepy people who would use lame attempts to have sex. No, this was different. Someone wanted to date him and it wasn't some stranger who made his skin crawl.

He wasn't used to sparing a girl her feelings, but he also didn't know how to delicately say that he was taken.

"You're not stupid," and she wasn't, "I don't make it known."

"Hmm..." she nodded and sighed, "that is true. How serious is your relationship?" she gave a foxy smile and Naruto had to laugh at her attempt. Not in a rude way but at the way she was playfully asking, because even though she was asking, he was certain she would never date anyone if they were taken - no matter if it was serious or not.

"Pretty serious," he joked back, the tiredness leaving his body.

"Figures," she huffed but the smile never left her face. "Oh shoot this is my stop!" she quickly bolted up and grabbed her bag, "see you on Tuesday if you're working!"

"Yeah," he nodded just as she moved towards the doors and left through the door.

His phone vibrated and he quickly went to retrieve it, still having ten minutes of his ride home. He saw that it was Kiba who had texted him.

_Up for a movie? [8:18pm]_

Naruto thought about it but shook his head and quickly typed out a reply.

_Not tonight. [8:18pm]_

His mind wandered to his encounter with Moegi and he felt oddly flattered by it and wanted to tell him.

_I just got hit on by a coworker. [8:18pm]_

_Woah! Seriously? Was she hot? [8:19pm]_

_She was 17 dude! [8:19pm]_

_Jail-bait. Nice. [8:19pm]_

Naruto groaned, figures Kiba would react that way. He wondered if he should have told Sakura first rather than Kiba but quickly brushed it off. He can't undo what's been done.

_What did Sasuke think? [8:20pm]_

_I didn't tell him.. [8:20pm]_

_What? Aren't you guys supposed to tell each other everything? [8:21pm]_

He frowned and glanced at the message. That is true, they're had to be some level of trust in the relationship but Naruto had turned her down so was it worth mentioning?

He closed the conversation with Kiba and pulled up Sasuke's text thread and glanced at the messages that he had sent during his break, trying to decide whether or not telling his boyfriend that he was hit on was appropriate.

Would he want to know if someone hit on Sasuke? He turned that thought over and decided no, he wouldn't. Because, as long as Sasuke said no it didn't matter who hit on him and Naruto was better left unknowing to that. Really, what could Naruto do if someone did hit on Sasuke?

He sighed and closed his phone, no he wouldn't tell Sasuke. Not because he didn't trust Sasuke or because he didn't want to tell Sasuke everything that happens, but because it wouldn't do anything but upset his boyfriend. He didn't want that so he closed his eyes and waited for his stop.


	13. Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Naruto: 23  
> Sasuke: 25

January 3 2011 - 4 years and 4 months together

It was almost surreal to be back in Illinois. He had the money saved for months now, but when school started back up he got hectic and when he did have time to go, Sasuke didn't. It was hard to coordinate but they finally did, and it was worth all the hassle.

It was going to be a short visit, months saved for only four days in Illinois. But he wouldn't trade it, not when he had who he loved beside him.

He smiled lightly to the dark haired man who just gave a curt nod before opening the front door of the modest house that was located two hours out of the city towards the south. He hadn't had the pleasure of being there last time he was in the country, so it was high time he got to see Sasuke's family's house. Sasuke had lived there until he was twenty-two, after he finished college and gotten his first full-time steady job.

He was meeting Sasuke's family. Although he had met Itachi briefly the first time he visited, this was going to be different. This was a dinner, with both his parents and brother. It was nerve wrecking but his boyfriend would gently reassure him by leaning into his body or brushing his fingers over his arm. It was subtle but it reminded him he wasn't alone.

When he toed off his shoes, following closely behind Sasuke - who didn't ring the bell or knock. He was lead to a beautiful kitchen, dark wood with a light counter and tile. His eyes focused on the woman who was standing by the counter dicing some onions and adding them to a sizzling pan.

"Sasuke dear," she greeted, her body pivoting towards the duo. Instantly Naruto lost his breath. She was beautiful, her eyes were the same shape and colour as Sasuke's and her smile was small and warm. She wiped her hand on the white apron and walked towards them.

"You must be Naruto," she eyed him with that same sweet smile on her lips. She walked to the dinning room table that was just off of the kitchen and took a seat, motioning both boys to follow her. "We're having roast for dinner, is that okay?"

Naruto gave a quick nod as did Sasuke before they took their seats beside each other. He felt like he was under the microscope as she stared at him with that sweet smile. It was a bit unnerving and he refrained from grabbing ahold of his boyfriend's hand for some sort of moral support.

She glanced up to the right, causing Naruto to turn in his seat and see Itachi walking slowly towards them. He swooped down and gave a quick peck to his mother on her cheek before taking a seat beside her, his eyes landing directly on Naruto and not moving.

A part of his mind was screaming to run. To fake death and just get out of the house before he started to sweat through his shirt. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, probably unaware. But he was starting to panic, he wanted to make a good impression but he didn't know what to say. Should he initiate the conversation or should he-

"You're all here," a baritone voiced spoke just behind him causing him a slight startled jump in his seat. It resulted in a condescending smirk from Itachi which he glared angrily at the man. He diverted his eyes away to see a tall man walking towards Mikoto, regal and proud. Obviously Sasuke's dad, he had an air of authority and power about him which made Naruto want to shrink into this seat until he was invisible.

"Good evening dear," Mikoto politely cooed, giving him a quick peck as he moved down the table to sit beside Itachi. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, gave a curt nod before his eyes landed on him. Naruto gulped.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto," he smiled and Naruto was struck with a feeling of being reassured. He almost felt like he could breathe again but he caught Itachi's eye again and that thought flew far away.

"Likewise, Mr. Uchiha." He muttered out, meeting his dark eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha?" There was a quiet chuckle from Itachi which caused Naruto to turn his eyes to the man, and half-heartedly glare at him. There was no need to be made fun of.

"Just call me Fugaku," he smiled and Naruto just gave a quick nod.

"Are you done school?"

Naruto turned his eyes to Mikoto, the smile was no longer on her face but it was still warm. He felt a little uneasy around her because it was the momma bear, and she definitely had that aura about her.

"Not yet," He murmured out, feeling Sasuke's hand brush against his leg made him perk up. "I'm taking a graduate course in Social Work."

He was sure Sasuke had already told them this.

"What do you see yourself doing in social work?"

It was odd being ganged up on by three people who seemed extremely nice. Fugaku had collected and caring eyes, Mikoto had the face of an angel, while Itachi...okay maybe it was two people who seemed kind. Itachi was sadistic, and although Naruto could respect the man for his protectiveness of his brother, he felt that he was no threat to deserve such a hateful glare.

"I want to help homeless youth."

Mikoto's eyes widened briefly before her eyes softened and a soft smile came onto her face, while Itachi just scuffed with a whisper that sounded faintly like the word 'saint'.

"Why homeless youth?"

Naruto turned his attention back to Fugaku, the question having come from him. He debated whether or not to disclose his childhood, about how he had bounced around foster home to foster home. He was fortunate enough to get good families, he just never really fit until he met Kakashi when he was ten.

Growing up he saw homeless people along the downtown of the city. But when he turned sixteen he saw a kid around his age asking for something hot to drink at the corner, people looking away in shame, others pretending he didn't exist. Naruto was torn and ended up giving the kid all the money he had and offered to give him the umbrella he had tucked in his backpack because it was about to rain.

That was when he wanted to work with homeless youth. He could have easily been one of those kids. Ended up at the wrong foster family, or having abusive parents. He couldn't image and he shuddered now just thinking about it. It caused the eyes at the table to stare at him.

"Sorry," he sheepishly replied, still torn on whether or not to tell. A part of him knew that they would find out eventually, but eventually. Not today, not on their first meeting. He bit his lip and sighed, closing his eyes and squishing down the mixed emotions he was having.

"I could have easily been one of them."

The silence was palpable, causing Sasuke to slowly slide his hand into Naruto's slightly calmly ones. Mikoto's eyes had softened considerably, but there was no pity in them. Fugaku gave a curt nod, averting his eyes to seek out his wife's. Itachi on the other hand had no reaction to the declaration, instead seemed even more calculative than when they arrived.

"Hn."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at his brother's dismissive tone but decided to leave it alone and just glare heatedly at his elder sibling. Naruto didn't pay it any attention, instead wearing a goofy grin.

"Hn? Nobody would ever doubt that you're brothers."

Fugaku chuckled, it was deep and throaty but left a proud feeling swell through his body. It's always good to have the parents of your boyfriend laugh at something you said. Mikoto on the other hand shook her head but had a radiant smile on her face.

Itachi stared blankly, not finding it humours before turning his eyes to Sasuke. "We look similar, I don't need to talk for people to figure out we're related."

Naruto nodded, "that is true." He said shifting his eyes to turn to his boyfriend. "You do look similar but with Sasuke, he has these dark eyes. Almost like yours, but yours have a tint of red. His...his are soul sucking dark that it can consume you and make you forget where you are."

"Soul sucking?"

Naruto impishly smiled, "sort of. They're so dark that they're almost scary but have this beauty to them. They're captivating."

"Right." Itachi drawled out with sarcasm, while Sasuke seemed completely clueless with tinted pink cheeks.

"Itachi behave." Fugaku warned, while Mikoto was glaring at her eldest with something akin to distaste for his language.

Naruto blinked sluggishly, he felt Sasuke release their hands from under the table. He was thankful for that, it was too warm to hold his hand, even for comfort and moral support.

"Do you have a job?"

The hostility in the voice almost made Sasuke step in, but he bit his tongue knowing that Naruto could handle himself. Itachi may take out the fangs but Naruto had fangs and claws. He wasn't intimated by anyone. His parents scowled in disapproval but didn't intervene with their eldest's questions.

Naruto let a cocky grin slip onto his face, leaning back into his chair. Sasuke could already see a cartoon version of Naruto throwing his hands up in the air and making fists, preparing for the fight.

"$11 and hour."

"That's pretty good." Mikoto muttered out.*

"It's minimum wage in Ontario." Naruto brushed off, glancing at Mikoto. "I work at a coffee shop, part-time."

She nodded and smiled, "that's a high minimum wage."

Naruto hummed lightly before shaking his head, "it's not enough actually. Cost of living is high in the cities, gas is always going up. If you have a full time job with $11 an hour you would be living below the poverty line." He sighed. "But I guess that's the story everywhere."

Everyone around the table gave a solemn nod. After a few tense seconds Mikoto stood, brushing a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on the roast." She gave a polite bow and exited the dinning room, heading into the adjoined kitchen.

Itachi remained quiet and Naruto almost pouted at the lack of a fight but still was happy to be in their company. It was nice to be seated around a table with an entire family, not just him and Kakashi. It was a good different, even with Itachi's roasting of his life (although it was a mild roast).

"So Fugaku how do you build your own company?"

The man lit up like a child in a foreign candy store, as he cleared his throat and began his journey down memory lane.

* * *

 

When Naruto first arrived at Sasuke’s apartment he had expected something as modern and sleek as the man himself. He wasn’t expecting an old Victorian building that had high trees and old cobblestone pathways. Yet oddly enough he felt that it suited him.

He sighed, leaning back on the couch beside Sasuke watching some documentary that neither was actively listening to. The mental interrogation was still playing his mind from that night’s dinner.

He picked up his cell phone and glanced at the time, it was almost one in the morning - later than he was used to. Usually he was in bed at midnight because he had classes the next day. It was nice to have a break and to spend it with someone he loved.

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend and a smile crept onto his face. They did only have a short time together…

Although they don’t meet often in person* they still had been together for over four years and never had sex. It was sad, but at the same time neither one wanted to rush it.

‘Heh’, he thought with a smirk slowly shifting closer to the Uchiha, ‘time to make a change.’

“What are you doing?” dark eyes bore into him as he slowly maneuvered himself in a position that almost looked like snuggling.

“Nothing,” he huffed out turning his eyes back to the documentary, ignoring the weary stare that was still glued to him.

It took a few seconds but then he felt Sasuke turn his attention away and back onto the television screen. He grinned and leaned gently into his side, causing those dark eyes to once again direct their attention to Naruto.  
Before he could open his mouth, Naruto ran his fingers up his leg slowly causing Sasuke to tense and for a visible tent beginning to form under his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

It was hoarse and Naruto smiled a bit more before leaning up to his neck and kissing the skin by his shoulder.  
Sasuke bit his lip and turned his head to the side giving Naruto more access to the skin there, which he gladly took.  
Naruto slowly moved to straddle Sasuke’s hips, detaching his lips from his neck briefly before reattaching them and kissing, licking and sucking the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Sasuke groaned and shifted his position causing both his and Naruto’s errection to grind against each other.

“Naruto…stop…”

Immediately he felt Naruto move back from his neck and faced the youngest Uchiha head on. Blue eyes stared confused clouded in lust back at him.

“Are you sure?”

He needed to make sure that Naruto was positive about what they were doing. There was no taking it back, and this would be his first time. Was he sure about it? Did he want-

All thoughts left him as the grin overtook tan features and he leaned forward and kissed him. He gently sucked on Sasuke’s bottom lip as he pulled back and leaned close to his ear. His breath tickled the shell causing a shiver to run down Sasuke’s back.

“I’m positive.”

It was a light whisper but went straight to his groin causing it to stir even more and push against the man sitting on his lap.

“There’s no going back,” Sasuke murmured out, although his hands were trailing up under Naruto’s shirt causing the boy to shudder.

“Yes,” there was a quick peck, “unless you don’t want to?”

Sasuke smirked and held onto Naruto tightly before sluggishly standing up earning a squawk of surprise.

“Oi, hey! Put me down bastard!”

There was a quick fist to his back, pretty harshly done causing him to wince but there was definite clinging happening because Naruto was afraid of falling. He almost wanted to roll his eyes as he strode out of the living room, he would never drop Naruto.

He was thankful he left the bedroom door open, because no matter how average sized Naruto was, he was still pretty heavy. Sasuke didn’t really have the greatest muscled body to be carrying around a fully grown man.

“Put me down!”

Sasuke decided once he was close enough to the bed, to drop the complaining man onto the soft memory foam mattress.

“Never pick me up ag-“

He was silenced by Sasuke’s lips; he was kneeling between his partners spread legs and was slowly moving to climb onto the bed, his hands roaming across tense abs.

“Are you s–“

“I dare you to ask me one more time.”

Sasuke blinked surprised at the malice in the voice before deciding not to treat his boyfriend like glass. It may be his first time but he wanted Sasuke just as much as Sasuke wanted him.

“Okay,” he gave a sexy smirk and leaned down capturing his partner’s lips, enticing a moan out of the young man.

  
They broke apart briefly as Sasuke fumbled to open his nightstand, pulling out a packet of condoms and a kiwi flavoured lube. Naruto raised his eyebrows at that but didn’t make a comment as Sasuke undid his pants and dropping them quickly to the floor along with his briefs.

Naruto watched as the condom slipped onto a waiting cock, his emotions storming inside. He wanted this badly, and he trusted Sasuke but he was nervous.

Small things were flittering through his mind, like his body hair and whether or not he should have trimmed and the weird boil he had gotten on his thigh last week – was it still there?

He felt subconscious and wanted to cover up even though he wasn’t the one naked…yet

Sasuke obviously thought that was a problem and slowly unbuttoned Naruto’s blue jeans and kissed his stomach as he lowered the pants off his lover’s body. He quickly made work of the ramen boxers as well.

He knew Naruto was nervous the way the boys eyes followed his movements like a lifeboat. It was odd being with a virgin (he hadn’t been since he was one) but thrilling as well. The entire body before him was his in this moment. He will always be Naruto’s first.

He felt heat pool in his stomach and he slowly took the lube and coated his fingers. Naruto seemed to be looking away at the picture on the wall behind his body.

He let a small chuckle out, “nervous?”

Blue eyes turned to him, locking onto the coated fingers.

“Yeah.” It was soft and pleasing to the ears. He leaned up, moving his hand down to Naruto’s ass, and kissed his neck.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” He smiled against the crook of his neck, using his fingers to play with anus’ hole.

“I trust you,” was the whispered reply, followed by blue eyes shutting and deep breaths.

Sasuke smiled, and quickly kissed those soft lips while he pushed his index finger inside. He felt Naruto tense, a natural reaction.

“Relax,” he muttered against the shell of his ear, he pushed his finger in as far as possible, kissing every space of available skin at his disposal.

“Easier said..than done.”

Sasuke grunted at how taunt and tense the muscles were inside Naruto, and decided to probe around inside of Naruto causing small squirms of discomfort and sharp gasps of mild pain.

He almost felt bad when he inserted his second finger, knowing that it would cause more pain.

“Shit.” It was breathy, laced with uncomfortable pain and Sasuke kissed his cheek as he slowly slid his middle finger in as far as he could.

“Sorry.”

He was startled when Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled him down harshly capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. The dominance his lover was showing shocked him and spurred him on.

He started plunging his fingers in and out of Naruto creating slight squirming and quiet moans against Sasuke’s lips.

  
He grinned proudly at the reaction that was being generated, those quiet moans started getting more pronounced and soon they were filling the room. He was tempted to add another finger, but decided against it. He instead used a scissoring motion to expand Naruto’s anus so that he could fit in.

The moans stopped and a whimper instead escaped his mouth and Sasuke kissed him gingerly.

“You ready?” he positioned himself waiting for the confirmation, continuing the motion even though it was causing slight discomfort.

“I think…”

Sasuke nodded, removed his fingers and reached for the nightstand where he left the lube.  He reached for the lube again, placing a generous amount on his hand wincing at the cold before lathering it along his covered shaft.

“Try to relax.”

Blue eyes stayed attached to his and a curt nod was given as Sasuke slowly entered Naruto. The sudden gasp caused the young Uchiha to lean forward and brush his lips against Naruto’s murmuring reassurances and apologies for the discomfort.

It took him a minute before he was fully inserted, and then he just waited. The feeling surrounding him was amazing, extremely tight that he almost wanted to thrust his hips forward and drive himself as deep as possible. But he refrained, keeping his steady gaze on Naruto who had shut his eyes and was obviously trying to keep himself relaxed with controlled breathing.

The time passed slowly, too slowly and Sasuke was about to just move because he couldn’t stand it - the heat, the visual of Naruto on his back, lips parted.

“Move.”

He thanked the heavens for answering his prayers and gave quick shallow thrusts, causing Naruto to whine in discomfort, which slowly morphed into surprised moans.

He smirked and began to thrust in earnest.

“Oh god…”

Sasuke smiled against his lover’s chest, knowing that the discomfort had passed.

“Fuck! Sasuke…”

He whipped his head at his name and stared at blue hazy lust filled eyes staring at him. The way his name rolled off his tongue made his stomach clench in need, the desire to be deeper, to hear his name again.

“Yes! Right there…!”

He gave a sly smile and continued at his angle, knowing it was now hitting Naruto’s prostate. It wasn’t long before he felt heat coil at the pit of his stomach and he let out a muffled groan as he came into the condom, slowing his thrusts down to small shallow ones as he rode out his orgasm.

He was pleased to see Naruto gripping his own weeping dick and pumping it until he tensed and came onto their stomachs.

Sasuke slowly pulled out of his lover, using on hand to brush away sweaty blond hair from his forehead before placing a soft kiss on those tan cheeks.

Naruto cleared his throat, while panting and sweaty. “We have to do that again some time.”

Sasuke almost chuckled before removing the used condom and tossing it into the trashcan and lying beside his lover taking controlled even breathes.

“Hn.”

He smiled and closed his eyes. He knew tomorrow he would wake up beside is lover and a sense of security that lulled him to sleep. He knew it would be short lived, Naruto would be going home in a few days, but for now he was going to savour every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minimum wage in Illinois is $8.25


End file.
